Los ojos de la ilusíon
by irrealiti13
Summary: si juegas con fuego te quemaras, los magos, shamanes y humanos lo han hecho, es hora de que se quemen... harry es encontrado por el espíritu de fuego y este se convierte en su espíritu acompañante. harry shaman,malos humanos, harry malo, cruel, loco y poderosos
1. Chapter 1

Los ojos de la ilusión.

Irealidad: mucho gusto, como sabrán mis historias son del momento, esta y marcado las escribí hace mucho tiempo pero estoy corrigiendo los viejos capítulos ya que estaban, al principio era muy diferente pero ahora será mejor.

Los personajes de shaman King solo serán mencionados, mas no participaran tan abiertamente, la batalla de shamanes será a lo largo de muchos años y muchas batallas, el equipo de Harry se llamara los "elementales" por obvias razones, no esperen ni a yoh o Anna ya que Harry Potter el primer libro se ubica en 1991 y la batalla de shamanes inicia en 1999, por ende ellos aun no nacen .o son muy jóvenes. El gran cometa se adelanto muchos años. Y el espíritu de fuego selecciono antes a Harry.

Disabler: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

Irealiti: lo más simple es, lo más importante

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura.

 **Negritas: hechizos**

 _ **Negritas cursivas con "" : fuego habla o ( piensa)**_

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pensamientos

* * *

CAPITULO 1: EL FUEGO EN LA MIRADA.

Hace muchos milenios ellos existieron y el fue el primero, con la primera chispa del sol el apareció y ayudo a crear los mundos distantes, el vio nacer a sus hermanos, al agua, la tierra, el viento, el rayo y la madera, todos ellos fueron los espíritus que dieron vida al mundo, y cuando las criaturas aparecieron estas crearon consigo a los grandes espíritus y dioses a cada uno se le dio una misión, pero a el y a sus hermanos los olvidaron hasta que se les asignaron labores muy insignificantes, a el le toco regular la vida y destruirla si era necesario, pero con el tiempo todo cambio de las múltiples razas apareció una que le intrigo.

Los humanos sus tres razas los normales, los mágicos y los espirituales, unos no creían en ellos hasta que causaba una catástrofe, otros solo lo limitaban y combatían, los últimos, aquellos que lo querían por su poder aquellos que podían hablar, como ese ultimo idiota que podía renacer ese tal Hao … cual era su apellido. No importa ahora solo estaba aburrido, muy aburrido solo tenia que esperar a ese idiota por su poder, desde que los dioses crearen ese sello el y sus hermanos los elementales se vieron muy reducidos, pero hao prometió darles libertad si solo, aniquilaban a los humanos, ese inútil de hao era un idiota que lloraba porque los humanos mataran a su mami.

Ahora en su recorrido entre llamas, un suceso le intereso algo pasaba en la casa frente a el.

/ Mansión Potter 1981 /

Podía ver a un humano mágico matar a otro que tenia lentes, luego de hacerlo sube a una puerta y la deriva en la habitación había una mujer que protegía a un mini humano , había una vela cerca y se transfirió a ella para escuchar mejor.

Voldemort: _maldita niña dame ha ese niño para matarlo._

 _Lily: no por favor, no lo hagas te lo ruego mátame a mi y deja a Harry en paz._

 _Voldemort: maldita niña, no dejas opción, "_ _ **AVADA KEDABRA**_ _"_

La mujer muere, pero veo algo curioso su alma rodea al niño, cuando el cara de serpiente lo va a matar un escudo hace que este se convierta en un espíritu.

Y ahora vagar de nuevo, ahora a donde va ese niño en el fuego que sale de la moto lo sigo, lo han abandonado, no hay fuego tengo que desaparecer.

Pero lo volveré a ver. Lo vigilaré.

/ 21 de diciembre 1986 en bosque totalmente seco en invierno/

(Harry, Harry Potter), si ese era su nombre o se sabia el niño actualmente ciego que caminaba sin rumbo en el bosque.

Hace solo unas horas, su tío le había dado una paliza, su primo también y la maldita de su tía la había tirado aceite caliente en sus ojos, esos malditos humanos, su maldita "familia", luego recuerda haberse desmayado y despertado en el bosque ahora no podía ver, solo se guiaba por suerte, hasta ese momento.

Aunque no podía ver, lo sentía y se lo imaginaba, en su mente una llama azul ve bailaba apareciendo y cunado el se acercaba esta se desvanecía, apareciendo en otro lugar, era un camino echo por llamas, llego a un claro lo supo porque las llamas que rodeaban el lugar así lo hacían lucir.

FUEGO: _¡_ _ **VALLA PENSÉ QUE NO VENDRÍAS!.**_

 _HARRY: ¿Quién eres?_

 _FUEGO:_ _ **ME PUEDES OÍR, ES RARO ME VEZ Y OYES. CREÍ QUE SOLO LOS SHAMANES PODÍAN HACER ESO.**_

 _HARRY: ¿shaman?_

 _FUEGO:_ _ **CIERTO VERAS, TU ERES UN NIÑO MÁGICO Y UN SHAMAN AL PARECER.**_

 _Harry: la magia no existe._

 _FUEGO:_ _ **LOS NORMALES TE DIJERON ESO, VERAS, LA RAZA HUMANA ES LA QUE MAYOR CANTIDAD TIENE, PERO SU MAÑORIA ES NORMAL, OTRA PARTE PUEDE USAR MAGIA Y UNA MENOR PUEDE SER ESPIRITUAL.**_

 _ **TU ERES ESPIRITUAL Y MAGICO. (Y UNO MUY PODEROSO AL PARECER ESTE PODER SOLO ES IGUAL A HAO DE JOVEN),**_

 _Harry: quien eres?_

 _FUEGO:_ _ **SOY EL ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO, LA ESENCIA NATURAL MAS FUERTE.**_

 _Harry: y que quieres?_

 _FUEGO: A TI._

 _Harry: a mi porque._

 _FUEGO:_ _ **ERES PODEROS, TIENES LAS EMOCIONES NECESARIAS PARA MANTENERME y CREO QUE LO MERECES.**_

 _Harry: pero solo soy Harry._

 _FUEGO:_ _ **QUIERES SABER, QUIEN ERES.**_

Fuego, me inicio a contar mi historia y quien era un héroe, ¡ UN JODIDO Y PUTO HÉROE PARA UN MUNDO LLENO DE CLASISTAS! , que alguien un mago de luz fue el que me dejo con mis tíos y que el es quien juega con mi vida. No pude evitar he echarme a reír y llorar, por lo que siento… por quien sor

 _Harry: (todo esto, todos ellos son solo, ¡malditos! , ESOS MALDITOS JUEGAN CON ¡MI VIDA! pero no, no mas ya no.)_

 _FUEGO:_ _ **ENTONCES QUE DICES, ACEPTAS QUE SEA TU ESPÍRITU ACOMPAÑANTE.**_

 _HARRY: si, pero porque ¿quieres ser mi espíritu acompañante?_

 _Fuego:_ _ **ESTOY ABURRIDO y HARTO DE LOS HUMANOS, DIOSES Y DE TODOS, QUIERO QUE TODO VUELVA A SER COMO ANTES.**_

 _Harry: como antes._

 _Fuego:_ _ **ANTES DE LOS DIOSES, DIME TU Y YO SEREMOS, EL NUEVO DIOS DE ESTE PÚTRIDO MUNDO.**_

 _Harry: (dios un dios, un dios que castigara a los humanos, nosotros seremos el nuevo dios, destruiremos a los humanos,) acepto, el trato_

 _Fuego: primero repararemos esos ojos y luego tendrás que alimentarme._ Sentí un cálido toque sobre mi piel.

 _Harry: y ¿que comes?._ Pregunto con inocencia.

 _FUEGO:_ _ **ALMAS. ESPIRITUS Y PODER.**_

 _Harry: ¿importa el estado de las almas?_ tengo unas en mente, de echo varias.

FUEGO; _**NO. DIME SELLAMOS EL ACUERDO.**_ Dice mientras extiende su mano

Harry; _hecho, espero que nos llevemos bien._ Estrecho su mano y es cuando todo cambia.

Siento como su estuviera en verano y no puedo evitar abrir los ojos, lo que veo es hermoso, un mar de llamas de distintos colores me rodea y de ellas un pequeño ser con apariencia infantil, pero de color rojo con líneas en su cuerpo se une al mío, esta sensación, este poder. Es.

Harry/ Fuego (se escuchan dos voces una de un niño de 6 años y la otra una voz mas profunda y tenebrosa) _ahora somos unos, y tenemos hambre, debemos hacer sufrir a nuestra "familia"._ Digo mientras cierro por última ves mis ojos verde esmeralda y al abrirlos unos color bermellón, con dorado son rebelados.

En un torbellino de llamas que destruye el bosque me desplazo asía la zona residencial de privet drive.

 _ **F:(Que hacemos aquí)**_

 _H:_ _( Aquí viven 250 personas, pienso que será un buen alimento para iniciar o no?)_

 _ **F (QUE PLANEAS)**_

 _H: (YA LO VERAS)_

ABRO MI MANO Y LLAMAS SALEN DISPARADAS HACIA DIFERENTES CASAS, HACIA EL PORTÓN Y HACIA LAS CASAS DE LOS AMIGOS DE DUBLEY, PRONTO UNA AROMA A CARNE QUEMADA Y LOS GRITOS Y LLANTOS INICIANDO LAS ZONA.

Me desplazo entre todo a la única casa que no esta en llamas, al la casa de mis tíos, veo que están despiertos por el ajetreo que pasa afuera.

Vernon sale con escopeta en mano.

 _Vernom: monstruo tu eres el que causa todo esto, ve vi haberte matada en cuanto te abandonaron aquí._

Muevo mi mano y unas gigantescas falanges y huesos apárese ando al la maldita morsa humana.

H _ **/F : ¡SI ESO DEBISTE HACER!**_

Sus rostros muestran terror puro, o puedo evitar reír internamente y veo como fuego inicio a alimentarse con las almas.

 _ **H/F: PERO AHORA ES TARDE, GRACIAS A TI UN NUEVO SER A NACIDO, YA NO SOMOS HARRY, YA NO SOMOS EL ESPÍRITU DE FUEGO, AHORA SOMOS ALGO MUCHO MAS PODEROSO. NOSOTROS SOMOS. ¡INFERNO! Y DESTRUIREMOS A SERES COMO TU, PERO NO ANTES DE JUZGARLOS.**_

Otras dos manos surgen una atrapa a petunia y la otra a dubley.

 _ **Inferno: primero destruiremos lo que mas amas, primero mataremos a tu descendencia.**_

Petunia: _no a mi hijo no, mátame a mi pero a el…._

No termina de habla con los dedos de las manos tomo su lengua y se la quemo.

 _ **Inferno: espera tu turno jirafa tu serás la siguiente.**_

Con las manos tomo a dubley y lo inicio a quemar y aplastar como si fuera un trozó de carne, él niño grita, llora y ruega al final solo del niño queda un montón de carne frita con huesos.

Vernon llora y petunia solloza.

 _ **Inferno: tu turno, creo que te desfigurare y luego te dejare viva, tu sufrirás mas.**_

Mis manos le aplastan los ojos y queman las cavidades oculares, le quemo las cuerdas vocales, desfiguro su rostro y con estas quemo sus senos y su vientre. Lo que queda de ella no es humanos, solo una plasta quemada que aun vive.

 _ **Inferno: ahora tu turno.**_

No le dijo que haré solo se entera al sentir como es totalmente carbonizado, hasta que muere.

Al final veo mi obra y no puedo evitar reír.

 _ **Inrerno: muajajajajj ,jajajjajajaj J, JAAJJAAJAJAJ , JEJJAJEJEJAJJAJEJAJJE. QUE DIVERTIDO. (YA ESTOY SABISFECHO)**_

 _ **(**_ _YO NO)_ alzo la mano y quemo la casa, veo como las manos extra desaparecen no sin antes quemar mi piel dejando unas marcas muy similares a las de fuego.

 _ **F; (satisfecho)**_

H; ( _si)_

Sin más vuelvo a envolverme en llamas y desaparezco. Escuchando los gritos, las sirenas de bomberos y los lamentos de las almas.

 _F:_ _ **ahora te tengo que contar muchas cosas sobre, los mudos y sobre la raza humana.**_

 _H: te escuchó._

 _ **F: iniciemos con el torneo de shamanes.**_

* * *

 _Fin capitulo uno._

* * *

 _Notas: espero qué les guste y entienda porque es clasificación M, además que la historia será muy diferente,_

Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado ( naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos de la ilusión.

* * *

Explicación:

Los personajes de shaman King solo serán mencionados, mas no participaran tan abiertamente, la batalla de shamanes será a lo largo de muchos años y muchas batallas, el equipo de Harry se llamara los "elementales" por obvias razones, no esperen ni a yoh o Anna ya que Harry Potter el primer libro se ubica en 1991 y la batalla de shamanes inicia en 1999, por ende ellos aun no nacen .o son muy jóvenes. El gran cometa se adelanto muchos años. Y el espíritu de fuego selecciono antes a Harry.

Disabler: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

También solo se usara fragmentos del manga shaman King sin fines de lucro.

Irealiti: espero que podamos hablar, reír y jugar mientras vemos el gran paisaje de la irrealidad.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o noticias.

 **Negritas: hechizos**

 _ **Negritas cursivas con "": fuego habla o (piensa)**_

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pensamientos

* * *

CAPITULO 2: malas noticias

22 de diciembre 1996

London news. (Mención de la notica de una columna)

Ayer a las 11 pm inicio un terrible incendio, en el complejo residencial de privent drive en surrey hasta donde sabemos hay más de 240 muertos y más de 25 heridos.

Las autoridades sospechan de que pudo ser provocado debido a los numerosos casos de tortura en varios niños y una mujer la cual esta viva pero con graves quemaduras.

Por el momento los bomberos y policías no han dado mas información sin más con esto se despide.

El corresponsal Manuel Aquino. Para el diario de London.

1 de enero 1997 (encabezado)

El gran accidente como se le conoce ayer en la capital de reino unido una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales fueron usados para quemar gran parte de las calles de Londres y los locales, esta acción según los investigadores, esta relacionado con el incidente de privent drive debido a que fue el mismo método y por el momento no se ha encontrado el culpable.

Para el diario de London. (Encabezado)

14 de febrero 1997 (noticiero nacional)

Ayer en lugar de ser un día de amor en el pequeño pueblo de gales en escocía solo se vivió el terror, a las 11:45 am un incendio inicio por todo el pueblo, las autoridades escocesa afirman que el fuego inicio de la nada y que hasta en momento el único responsable de las 1500 muertes y de los mas de 3000 heridos no es otro que el pirómano que hasta hace unos meses solo atacaba al reino unido, no se sabe sus nombre, pero les dejaremos los testimonios de múltiples supervivientes que vieron con sus propios ojos al autodenominado "inferno" como se menciona que grito ante la pregunta de su identidad.

Anciana: lo que vi no era un humano, sino a un demonio que salió de las puertas del mismo infierno, podía ver como unos gigantescos cuernos estaban sobre su cabeza, su tamaño no era mayor al de mi nieto, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas, su risa eso solo podía ser el lamento de un monstruo y sus ojos esos ojos que solo mostraban el calor del infierno.

Policía: lo vi a ese sujeto, no era mayor a un niño de 7 años, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas que tenían sangre, sus ojos lo mismo de un lunático, su riza esa riza solo me helo la sangre, puedo jurar que cuando alzo sus manos las llamas envolvieron mi patrulla y por suerte escape de ella antes de que explotara.

Niña que estaba en el hospital: estábamos jugando el y yo en el patio, el tenia su cuerpo vendado menos su cara con esa linda sonrisa y ese pelo rojo con negro, pero de pronto un hombre lo sujetó y le pido de le mostrara sus manos, el se negó y varios hombres vestidos como doctores lo sujetaron y de pronto una luz lo cubrió, todo inicio a quemarse.

Estos fueron los testimonios de algunos supervivientes.

1 de agosto 1997 (noticia premier de la cnn)

Ayer 31 de julio hubo el peor ataqué del ahora llamado demonio del fuego "inferno" ayer a las 3 am el incendio inicio en la terminal de aireo puerto de sandiego y se extendió por toda la cuidad gracias a que varios vuelos se incendiaron, cayendo en distintas partes, hasta donde se sabe hay mas de 15000 muertos, 4000 desaparecidos y 16000 heridos.

La interpol y la FBI han iniciado una investigación conjunta para detener a este hombre, que a la fecha es responsable de mas de 45000 de muertos en incendios y una destrucción monetaria de 4750065 de euros.

Reporta Manuel cruz para CNN.

25 de diciembre 1997(noticia de último momento)

Ayer el criminal conocido como inferno logro un acto sin precedentes en la historia. Muchos no creerán lo que hizo pero en el país que lo hizo es considerado un héroe, ayer 24 de diciembre quemo la casa del amadísimo líder de corea del norte, no solo la casa, todos los campos militares, sus centros de contención, cualquiera que de verdad simpatizara con el régimen de corea del norte fue literalmente carbonizado, nadie sabe como logro un acto haci,

Pero hoy como podrán ver a mi espalda, toda la nació celebra. Son libres de un estado político cruel y vacío, hasta donde los miembros del ejército de la ONU y las demás organismos de derechos humanos saben el criminal desaprecio después de que el mismo quemara al líder de Nort-corea.

Por el momento es todo lo que se sabe.

Reporto ibón Sáenz. Para la CNN.

/con inferno/ 26 de diciembre de 1997/

No había servido para nada su viaje a corea del norte, supuestamente un shaman nort-coreano que era miembro del gabinete de kin gon chun, sabia donde estaban los hermanos que tenían a tierra y metal, pero claro solo era una mentira y talvez se había sobre pasado en su enojo, por incendiar medio corea del norte, pero que se podía hacer. Igual paso en sandiego, por las pistas de que supuestamente viento estaría en la ciudad, había estado cazando a los hermanos del espíritu de fuego, pero no aparecían por ningún lado. Ahora iba rumbo a Brasil, supuestamente la tribu de los maurat, tenían con ellos a una niña que había logrado aliarse con el espíritu del agua. Ojala haci sea.

Estaban volando en la espalda del espíritu de fuego, sobre el reino unido.

 _ **F: "dime Harry quieres detenerte, a comer".**_

 _Harry: ya tienes hambre creo que comiste mas de 5000 almas y 30 shamanes._

 _ **F: "yo estoy satisfecho pero tú no has comido, desde el martes".**_

 _Harry: pero hoy es martes_

 _ **F: "el martes de hace una semana."**_

 _Harry: enserió, ni siquiera me di cuenta?_ Dice Harry mientras se para de cabeza y inicia a dar marometas en la espalda del espíritu de fuego.

 _ **F: "Harry te vas a caer".**_

 _Harry: lo dudo, pero bueno, ¿a donde vamos a comer?._

 _ **F: "al caldero chorreante".**_

 _Harry: pero eso esta en el callejón diagon._

 _ **F: "recuerda que debes pasarte por gringotts para reclamar lo tuyo, además que nos será útil, muchas cosas y hay que libérate del idiota de dumbleboor, dumblecor, dumble, a como quiera que se diga."**_

 _Harry: esta bien, hacia el caldero chorreante._ Estira la mano haca abajo del espíritu y salen despedidos a toda velocidad hacia el centro de Londres

Los dos se dirigen hacia el caldero chorreante, disminuyendo poco a poco el tamaño de fuego hasta que solo parece una tabla de surfear. Pero justo a unos metros Harry choca contra un semáforo, y cae rumbo a la calle con autos mas especifico sobre una patrulla.

 _Harry (con llamitas sobre su cabeza que se movían en círculos) ¿alguien anoto el numero de placa?_

 _ **F( eso te pasa por no prestar atención).**_ Decía como un padre preocupado mientras se hacia invisible al ojo muggle

 _Policía: ¿niño estas bien?_ Pregunta el oficial clara mete asombrado que un niño caiga del cielo.

Harry: _si… bueno este… adiós._ Se para en el techo del vehículo y da un salto, hacia otro auto en movimiento, haci va saltando y haciendo pirueteas hasta el caldero chorreante.

 _ **F: (debes tener más cuidado)**_. Decía mientras saltaba de un poste a otro y muchos muggles se les quedaban viendo.

 _Harry: si un poco mas y pude haber quemado todo este sitio, eso hubiera sido divertido. heheheheheheheehehhehe._

Harry se acerca al la puerta y la abre. Dentro todos lo que estaban se le quedan viendo, era raro ver a un niño, con una túnica negra, que solo dejaba ver sus manos con vendas y sus pies igualmente vendados, mientras su cabeza era cubierta por un cabello muy largo con tonos negros y rojos. Lo que mas llamó la atención eran los ojos de un color verde que cada cierto tiempo cambiaba a amarrillo y luego a rojo. Muchos magos tuvieron el pensamiento que era un meta morfó y no le prestaron atención. Mientras Harry se dirigió a la barra, en donde un gigante hombre muy barbón platicaba con el cantinero.

 _Harry: disculpe. Me podría dar algo de comer._ Con un tono de niño necesitado.

 _Tom: (lo mira de pies a cabeza, dudando que le pueda pagar, pero su corazón le dice que atienda al niño) claro ¿como te llamas?, ¿que quieres de comer?_ Dice mientras le extiende un menú de comida.

 _Harry: quiero un bistec, con papas y descuide tengo el dinero para pagarlo, en cuanto a mi nombre. Me llamo Harry Potter y usted._

Muchos dejaron de hablar al escuchar mi nombre, algunos, murmuraban, otros como el hombre barbón le veían incrédulos y en cantinero prácticamente estaba tieso.

 _Tom: soy tom y disculpa en verdad eres Harry Potter._ Decía un poco curioso y emocionado

 _Harry: si porque no…oh…..ha ya se esperé un momento._ Dice mientras se alza el cabello de la frente mostrando la famosa cicatriz, la cual solo parecía una quemadura permanente, pero no estaba de color negro, ni emitía magia.

Al ver la marca mostro una enorme sonrisa.

 _Tom: desde luego señor Potter en un segundo le traigo su comida._ Saliendo a toda velocidad rumbo a la cocina.

 _Harry: gracias._ Se sentó en un banco en la barra, mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña flama en su mano.

 _ **F:(abecés pienso que eres o un genio o un idiota)**_ mientras le recriminaba volando en círculos a su alrededor.

 _h:( ¿que? además esto será divertido, ver como todos lo planes de Dumbledore caen y como puedo obtener la ventaja, para escaparme de entrar a es castillo)_

 _ **f ( si pero llamaste mucho la atención, recuerda las normas de etiqueta y comportamiento de sangre pura que te enseñe, o)**_

 _h: ( si ya se o me quemaras con las marcas en mis manos)._

En eso varios magos y brujas curiosos se acercaron. Muchos decían que era un honor, otros le felicitaban y mas de un mago le abrazo..,, mientras las brujas mas viejas le besaban la frente y las mas jóvenes le abrazaba, incluso una niña rubia le pido ser su novio. Todo estaba bien y en eso llego tom con un plato de bistec con muchas papas y un vaso de lo que parecía jugo.

 _Tom: aquí tiene su comida señor Potter._

 _Harry: muchas gracias._ Tomo el tenedor y el cuchillo he inicio a cortar la comida mientras, comía mas de un curioso le hacia preguntas sin importancia, hasta que hablo el hombre bárbaro que estaba a su lado.

 _Hagrid: mucho gusto soy rubeus hagrid , soy guardabosque de Hogwarts y tengo una duda ¿no deberías estar con tu familia?._

 _Harry: (lo voltea a ver y le dedica una sonrisa) están muertos._

 _Hagrid: muertos?... es decir muertos, lo siento._ Decía claramente consternado y con esas palabras todos los presente se volvieron a quedar callados para escuchar la conversación.

 _Harry: yo no, se lo merecían, heheh._ Suelta una pequeña risa y come un trozó de carne.

 _Hagrid: ¿a que te refieres?._ Un poco pálido y asustado.

 _Harry: eran muggles y unos muy idiotas e inútiles. nunca me trataron bien, dormía bajo las escaleras en un armario para escobas, siempre me pegaban y insultaban, de hecho el día que murieron me abandonaron con huesos rotos y con quemaduras en mis ojos en medio de un bosque. Y digamos que el karma se encargo de ellos y bueno de todo el recinto habitacional, hhehheh._

 _Hagrid: descuida Harry, le diré a Dumbledore y el._ Parándose para ir a Hogwarts

 _Harry: no me importa. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con el. Si me disculpas tengo que ir hacia Brasil, haci que adiós._ Se para dejando el precio justo de la comida y bebida, saltando toma rumbo al callejón y abre el muro corriendo perdiéndose en la vista.

Seguido muy de cerca por hagrid que lo va buscando, hasta que lo ve entrando a gringotts. Rápidamente va hacia la oficina de correo y pide usar una chimenea.

 _Hagrid: oficina de albus Dumbledore en Hogwarts._

 _Albus: ¿hagrid? ¿Que pasa?_ Claramente extrañado que hagrid le hablase de manera urgente

 _Hagrid: profesor es Harry, esta aquí en el callejón diagon, esta en gringotts._

 _Albus: pero eso es imposible. El debe estar con petunia y.._

 _Hagrid: están muertos el mismo me lo dijo._

 _Albus: voy rumbo a gringotts._ Cortando la llamada por flu

 _/mientras tanto en el banco/_

No Había ningún mago dentro y eso era bueno ya que en estos instantes el banco más parecía una caldera hirviente. Hace solo un minuto Harry había pedido a duende de nombre grinphook que le llevara con el gerente de las cuentas Potter, pero el duende le había dicho que se largara, el volvió a insistir y el duende llamo a seguridad, eso le vasto a Harry para llamar a fuego en toda su gloria y que este se comiera a los duendes de seguridad. Ya le había dado la señal que los duendes requerían para atenderlo como era debido.

 _Grinphook: por aquí señor, en un segundo le atenderá, el jefe de la cuenta Potter._ Decía muy asustado el duende, mientras estaba en una reverencia hacia el espíritu de fuego.

Harry: _gracias._ Decía mientras bajaba de la cabeza de fuego y este tomaba una forma mas cómoda para viajar (se transforma en la forma infantil que se llevo a hao) caminaron rumbo a las oficinas siguiendo al duende.

Grinphook: _aquí es la oficina de su gerente de cuenta._ Tras señalar la puerta sale corriendo.

 _Harry: gracias señor grinphook._ Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano. Tras tocar la puerta y esperar un rato.

 _Oro: puede entrar_

Harry: _gracias señor?_

 _Oro: oro es u placer verlo señor poder y uno mucho mas grande ver a una deidad de hace mucho tiempo, pueden sentarse._

 _Harry: gracias._ Sentándose como L y el espíritu al tocar la silla esta se vuelve ceniza quedándose flotando.

 _Oro: me han informado que quiere una prueba de herencia ¿es eso cierto?_

 _Harry: si y además me gustaría que se cortaran los suministros a mi bóveda personal y con los que están dentro enviarlos a una nueva bóveda, que se cambiaran todas las llaves y que se revisé el estado de mi tutor mágico._

 _Oro: entendido señor._ Mientras pasaba los documentos necesarios para el cambio de llave, la investigación y el cortar los suministros a mi bóveda personal. _Bien ahora solo falta la prueba de herencia y que decida el nuevo modelo de su llave._ Decía mientras pasaba un catalogo y un pergamino. _Solo ponga unas gotas de sangre en el pergamino._

Dicho esto le tiende una daga y Harry se corta el pulgar para que unas cuantas gotas caigan sobre el pergamino. Este inicia a brillar y unas letras aparecen.

/Gringotts bank/

Harry james Potter Evans edad 7 años

Descendiente de charlus Potter:

Propiedades (Potter mansión, casa valle Godric, casa en Francia)

Bóvedas 613, 1504, 512,187 (25 589 847 galeones y artículos)

Heredero sanguíneo de peverelle y gryffindor (parte de padre)

Propiedades: ( ¾ de Hogwarts ( slyterin, gryffindor y hufflepuff)

Bóvedas 151, 152,153, 154, 54 (1 789 586 454 galeones y artículos)

Descendiente de rose Evans (verdadero nombre Rosalina grindelwald gaunt (abandonada al nacer)):

Heredero le fay (parte de madre)

Propiedades: isla del silencio mar Báltico, ½ de azkaban, castillo Le Fay

Bóvedas 6 y 12 (999 999 999. galeones con 666.666.666 stickes y 333 333 333 nunks)

Heredero grindelwald (parte de madre)

Bóveda 751 (sin datos)

Habilidades sanguíneas:

Parcel (materna)

Metamórfica (paterna)

Dote shamanico (herencia de Le Fay (grindelwald))

Poderío de shaman (dado por vincularse al espíritu de fuego):

Imperio del fuego s.a (capital actual 999 987 585 462 galeones)

Piedra filosofal.(invaluable)

Criaderos de fénix (sin datos)

Reservas de dragones.(invaluable)

Ciudades: Pompeya, Hawái, desiertos desde México hasta el norte América. Isla del volcán eterno.

/sin mas pergamino/

Al duende casi le da un ataque al corazón al terminar de leer el pergamino, frente a el no solo había un mago/shaman. Frente a el estaba una de las personas mas ricas del mundo, talvez podría en unos años ser el mas rico del mundo mágico.

 _Harry: -sentado en la silla en posición de loto: interesante no sabia que mi abuela materna fuera un squid desentiéndete de grindelwald y que tenia tanto dinero a mi disposición. Ahora mi estimado señor oro. Quisiera que lo que tenga en mi bóveda personal sea pasado a una nueva y que las cerraduras de todas mis bóvedas sean este modelo (mostraba un llave que terminaba en flama) si el calculo no me falla por todo lo que acaba de pasar serian unos 25 000 galeones._

 _Oro: esta en lo cierto señor Potter._

 _Harry: inferno, prefiero inferno. ¿Tal ves deba cambiar el apellido de mi familia? ¿no lo cree?_

 _Oro: eso seria muy complicado, le recomiendo esperar un poco más para hacer eso_

 _Harry: bueno si me disculpa solo venia por eso y a reclamar como mío todo referente a los Potter, me podría dar una bolsa de vació para sacar dinero de mi bóveda y también podría asegurarse que esto se quede entre usted y yo._

 _Oro: eso no lo puedo asegurar, Dumbledore es su tutor y .._

De pronto el calor inicio a aumentar en la oficina y las velas se encendieron.

 _Harry: para que usted se entere Dumbledore se apodero de ese titulo ilegítima mente y quiero que redacte una demanda para que se le bloque cualquier decisión con respecto a mi persona, además que investigué por que razón hay 2 llaves de la bóveda Potter cuando yo no las tengo entendió todo señor_ _ **¡oro!.**_.El duende estaba temblando de miedo, mientras cada vez más calor se sentía tanto que costaba respirar.

 _Oro: ¡entendido señor Potter! Aquí tiene el monedero y descuide los duendes nos aremos cargo del proceso por una compensación del 12%_

 _Harry: les doy 20% si no se menciona lo del pergamino y mi paradero en los registro de retiro de banco._

 _Oro: hecho_. Decía mientras extendía la mano y era estrechado por los dos.

 _Harry: gracias si me disculpa me voy rumbo a Brasil._ Se acerca a la chimenea a y entra en ella. _Espero que no le moleste que la use._

Antes de envolverse en llamas de un tono verde y desaparecer.

 _Oro: esa fue la reunión más peligrosa que he tenido en mi vida._

 _Secretara: señor oro el señor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted._

 _Oro: dile que pase._

 _Secretaria: entendido señor._

Tras unos minutos de espera entra la gran cabra loca es decir entra Dumbledore.

 _Dumbledore: disculpe señor oro, me han informado que el señor Harry Potter estaba en el banco y con usted, ¿me podría decir donde esta?_

 _Oro: se acaba de ir vía flu, no se adonde, solo dijo que se iría rumbo a Brasil._

 _Dumbledore: ¡!Brasil¡ ¿Qué ara allá?._ Muy alarmado.

 _Oro: no lo se. Pero que bueno que vino, tenemos que hablar sobre los asuntos de la bóveda Potter y las llaves que usted tiene._ Mostrando sus dientes y una mirada llena de odio y codicia.

Dumbledore: _¿a que ser refiere?_

 _Oro: ¡a que se izo tutor ilegitimo de la cuenta Potter fabrico una segunda llave para que usted y alguien mas sacaran dinero de la bóveda!._

 _Dumbledore: bueno vera…._

/1 de enero 1997/ estados unidos CNN cobertura en vivo.

Corresponsal: Como pueden ver a mis espaldas lo que se esperaba que fuera una gran fin de año se esta volviendo una tragedia, la ciudad de nueva york esta en llamas y por el momento no se sabe quien o que ( de pronto una llamarada le golpe la espalda y cae incendiándose)

Una llamarada se ha presente en el centro de la calla, una figura se puede ver lo que parece un hombre envuelto en vendas exceptuando su rostro el cual mas parece el de un monstruo por que tiene un tono rojizo, sus ojos de un color dorado brillan y en la parte superior de su cabeza uno cuernos son visibles acompañados de una larga cabellera negra y rojiza.

 _ **Infierno: ¡**_ _ **soy inferno! y les castigo por todos sus actos viles y crueles, mírense humanos, sumidos en la inmundicia y el desenfreno, hoy es un día sagrado para el mundo y he ustedes aquí, en una fiesta que solo merma el verdadero espíritu de la gran noche de las estrellas.**_

Todas las luces de la cuidad se apaga, solo las cámaras aun siguen grabando solo iluminada por las llamas.

 _ **Inferno:¡Miren! al cielo, hoy es el día en que el mapa estelar cambia y ustedes solo escuchando a un idiota y bebiendo si purificarse, ustedes son el mal y yo existo para destruir las vidas inútiles para el mundo.**_

 _ **Inferno:¡ hoy toda la ciudad se purificara! ¡!Hoy toda la ciudad será consumida por el fuego¡ . hehehe hehe jjjararaeaeaahrhereherhsahaah.**_

Una gran llamarada golpe a las cámaras y todas las transmisiones se cortan.

 _Conductor de noticias: mí estimada tele audiencia, no sabemos que es lo que esta pasando en nueva york. Por favor guarden la calma y ( una lagrima se resbala por su ojo mientras se le quiebra la voz) rueguen por que su familia este bien, rueguen por que ….. Dios que estén bien por favor que mis hijas estén bien._

Se corta la transmisión del noticiero. La tele muestra el logo" problemas técnicos"

* * *

/5 de enero 1998/ en el amazonas, templo de los maurat

Harry y fuego habían arribado al la aldea de los maurat hacía 2 días pero hoy finalmente hablarían con el jefe de la aldea y este les presentaría a la niña que tenia como acompañante a agua

 _ **F: "nervioso Harry"**_

 _Harry: un poco sabes no se como presentarme y como presentarte._

 _F:_ _ **"agua ya sabe que estoy aquí, solo tienes que convencer a su usuaria"**_

 _Harry: temía que dijeras eso._

 _Soldado: por aquí._

 _Harry: gracias._

Estaban en el centro de la gran aldea de 2 500 personas y 50 shamanes. Una gran mesa había sido puesta para que el líder y Harry hablaran. Harry ya no traía puestas su venas y traía un taje típico de la región, es decir un taparrabos, unos brazaletes hechos de metal, un peto echo de madera y unas espinilleras hechas de madera, mientras se podía ver en su cuerpo los díselos del espíritu de fuego.

Al acercarse a la mesa ve a todos los aldeanos en una posición de reverencia, mientras los shamanes de la aldea están frente a una gran fogata la cual fuego esta ocupado para emerger, el líder de la aldea era un hombre 2 metros de altura, pelo blanco canoso, con una armadura echa de huesos y madera, mientras a su lado estaba una niña, no mayor de 13 años con un atuendo diferente, un tipo de vestido hecho de tela, con símbolos del agua, con su cabello azul negruzco ondulado y su rostro con unos ojos azules, y una cara que solo un Ángel tendría, su tono de piel era mucho mas bronceado que el de Harry casi de un tono tostado. La niña le dedica una mirada como analizándolo, mientras el hace lo mismo solo que lo disimula mejor.

 _Líder amiron: mucho gusto, yo soy el líder de la tribu de los maurat y somos los guardianes del agua sagrada desde hace milenios. Tu eres el guardián del fuego y has pedido una audiencia con migo y mi hija fluvia cual es la razón._

 _Harry: mucho gusto, me llamo inferno y la razón por la que hemos venido es para pedir la participación del espíritu del agua en la próxima shaman fingt._

 _Fluvia: no participare nuestra labor es proteger al agua, no combatir con ella._

 _Amiron: fluvia. No hables yo lo solucionare._

 _Harry: déjela hablar es su vida después de todo._

 _Fluvia: no participaremos en una batalla, mi labor es cuidad al espíritu del agua y al nacimiento del agua, no luchar._

 _Harry: es necesario luchar._

 _Fluvia: porque._

 _Inferno:_ _ **por los humanos, ellos están dañando al mudo, lo corrompen y destruye. He visto que en unos días una compañía vendrá aquí a talar arboles y destruirán la aldea.**_

 _Fluvia: podemos razonar con ellos._

 _ **Inferno: no te escucharan, cuando el bosque caiga y tu tribu también, quien o que protegerá al agua naciente, quien evitara que los humanos conviertan este lugar sagrado en un cuidad, una granja o peor un simple estacionamiento.**_

 _Fluvia: pero._

 _ **Espíritu de agua: "el tiene razón fluvia" decía mientras se hacia presente el espíritu de agua similar a de fuego solo que mas delgada, con una apariencia femenina y en lugar de los cuernos de fuego ella tenia unas largos látigos de agua.**_

 _ **Fuego "hacia milenios que no me apoyabas hermana."**_

 _ **Agua: "hacia milenios, no tenias razón, cada día que pasa desconozco mas el mundo en el que habitamos, cada día esta mas podrido, mas sucio y mas corrupto, creo que debes ir con el fluvia, eres la guardiana del agua, y mi shaman. Mi labor es seguirte y protegerte pero aquí no aremos ningún cambio, es necesario que luchemos esta vez"**_

 _Fluvia: como usted diga mi señora._

 _Harry: primero tendremos que encargarnos de los humanos que quieren este lugar._

 _Fluvia: y ¿como haremos eso?_

 _ **Inferno: ¡matándolos!**_

 _Fin capitulo dos._

* * *

 _Notas: perdón si me tardo no tengo internen y el ciber mas cercano es muy carrero_

Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado ( naruto)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Los ojos de la ilusión.

Perdón por la tardanza.

* * *

Explicación:

Los personajes de shaman King solo serán mencionados, mas no participaran tan abiertamente, la batalla de shamanes será a lo largo de muchos años y muchas batallas, el equipo de Harry se llamara los "elementales" por obvias razones, no esperen ni a yoh o Anna ya que Harry Potter el primer libro se ubica en 1991 y la batalla de shamanes inicia en 1999, por ende ellos aun no nacen .o son muy jóvenes. El gran cometa se adelanto muchos años. Y el espíritu de fuego selecciono antes a Harry.

Disabler: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

También solo se usara fragmentos del manga shaman King sin fines de lucro.

* * *

/agradecimientos/

 **Yumakink:** espero que te guste el fuego.

 **Semavalacabeza:** espero que te guste.

 **.71:** suerte en tu historia espero que tenga exito.

 **Metalero Anarkista:** mi primer lector que estés bien.

 **El critico 2040:** gracias por eso me alegro mucho.

 **Soul Of Demon :** tu ya sabias la trama he he.

* * *

Irealiti: cada acción tiene una reacción.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o noticias.

 **Negritas: hechizos**

 _ **Negritas cursivas con "": espíritus**_

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pensamientos

* * *

CAPITULO 3: lluvia de sangre.

/7 de enero 1988/ selva del Brasil aldea de los maurat. 8:35 pm

Harry estaba sobre un árbol de plátano mientras veía como avanzaban unas maquinas y unos hombres acercarse a la aldea de los maurat. Sabía lo que arrían, pero no le importaría. Fluvia había elegido

Esto le causo un mal sabor de boca, solo tomo una pera de su bolsa y se dispuso a contemplar el espectáculo.

A las 8 :40 en punto las maquinas encendieron sus motores , los hombres que iban armados cambiaron cargador y los qué llevaban las antorchas en bajo las encendieron, así inicio.

Gritos, llantos, carne quemada, pólvora, tierra volando.

Podía ver a un grupo de niños ser masacrados a tiros por los hombres armados, a las mujeres ser jaladas por el pelo, las maquinas aplastar las casas, los muros, las tumbas y el templo

ser demolidos santuarios sagrados.

Al líder y los soldados atravesar con sus lanza a unos hombres armados y con flechas intentar destruir las maquinas.

En eso la presencia del espíritu del agua y su acompañante se le acercan al árbol donde el estaba cómodo viendo la masacre

Fluvia: _por favor ayúdanos._ Con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _Harry: ¿disculpa dijiste algo?_

 _Fluvia: por favor, ayúdame, tu tienes el poder. Quémalos, mátalos, por favor salva a mis amigos, a mi familia. Por favor._

 _Harry: No_

 _ **Fuego:" no podemos ayudarte"**_

 _Fluvia: ¿Por qué?_

 _Harry: recuerdas ayer._

/ Flash back/

 _Fluvia: no matare a nadie._ Muy decidida, mientras su padre fruncía el ceño

 _ **Agua: fluvia puede ser necesario.**_ **Le sugirió su espíritu acompañante**

 _Fluvia: no el agua da visa, sana y purifica. No es como el fuego._ Con mucho desdén

 _Harry: ¿a que te refieres niñita?_ Mientras se pone en una pose pensativa con la mano en su barbilla.

 _Fluvia: el fuego destruye, consume y daña._ Contaba el lado oscuro del fuego

 _ **Fuego: "eso es un duro golpe sabes"**_ **mientras fingía que le apuñalaban el corazón.**

 _Harry: eres una niña muy idiota, sabes._ Claramente en uno tono entre burla y enojo

 _Fluvia: no lo soy tu si, tu solo eres un shaman que esta consumido por el odio y la oscuridad, no eres bueno, eres un monstruo._ Esa mirada, la mirada que los débiles tienen.

Harry se quedo pensativo mientras veía el cielo estrellado.

 _Harry: sabes no soy un monstruo, solo quiero ayudarte, salvar este lugar, requieres mi ayuda._ Tranquilo, aunque anticipando la respuesta de fluvia.

 _Fluvia: no! No la requiero, mi pueblo no requiere tu maldita ayuda o la de fuego!, yo sola me encargare de que ellos se vallan pacíficamente, si ningún daño._ Sin que ella lo notara una luz la envolvió

 _ **Fuego: "estas segura"**_ **claramente enojado**

 _Fluvia: "si lo estoy"_ la luz seso un juramento se había echo.

/fin flash back/

Harry: a _unque quisiera no puedo ayudarte. Además creo que el que requiere mas ayuda es tu padre._

Fluvia abrió los ojos y salió corriendo rumbo al centro de la aldea donde los hombres armados, masacraban a los aldeanos, el jefe de la aldea estaba en aprietos.

Hombre armado: _baja del árbol._

 _Harry: no me molestes._ Lanza una llamara que consume al hombre armado.

/centro de la aldea/

Fluvia llego en frente de su padre el cual estaba en el piso, con heridas de balas, pero no era el único hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, muertos ya sea por balas, por machetes o por ser atropellados por las maquinas de construcción, de los 2500 habitantes de la aldea ahora solo quedaban 2 con vida ella y su padre el cual estaba a un paso de la tumba.

Amiton: _hija, no llores, descuida estaremos en un lugar mejor, toda la aldea, tu tienes que proteger el agua._ Acariciaba la mejilla de fluvia la cual lloraba.

Un hombre de traje gordo de 1.65 calvo y con un bigote, se acercó a fluvia, junto a el iban mas soldados, quienes veía a fluvia como un trofeo.

 _Líder constructor: listo solo maten a esa perra y ya este lugar será la nueva gran fábrica de papel, todo este lugar se convertirá en un bonito estacionamiento para la fábrica._

Los constructores gritaron en afirmación y volvieron a prender sus excavadoras, aplanadoras, retro excavadoras. Los hombres armados iniciaban a festejar.

 _Fluvia: ¿porque?_

 _Líder: porque simple porque el dinero mueve al mundo, porque este maldito lugar tiene un yacimiento natural de agua y los mejores arboles para el papel, sabes maldita perra cuanto vale este maldito suelo, intentamos negociar con el puto líder, pero el no quiso vender haci que tomamos este lugar por la fuerza porque somos mas fuertes que tu._

Los hombre tomaron a fluvia de los hombros mientras pateaban los cadáveres y algunos hombres se acercaban a las mujeres, todo esto fue interrumpido por un ruido, unos aplausos que venían de un árbol.

 _Harry: detesto decir te lo dije, pero lo hice dime fluvia, aun crees que ellos son buenos, son solo unos malditos inútiles, seres que no sirven para nada, sabes este lugar si seria una gran fabrica de papel, y dime ¿Qué pasara "con ya sabes que"?_

Fluvia estaba distante, pensaba todo lo que acababa de pasar ella quiso ayudar a las personas dejo ir a los constructores que habían venido por su padre y ahora, por su error todo su mundo se perdió, su aldea, su familia y sus amigos. Volvió a la realidad porque el hombre gordo le dio una bofetada.

 _Líder: sabes nos divertiremos contigo antes de matarte maldita perra._

 _ **Agua: ("fluvia"" mátalos" "MÁTALOS" ellos no merecen existir son escoria, son el mal, mira los son solo cerdos, ganado inservible para el mundo, mira lo que están asiendo a los cuerpos de los inocentes, mira lo que hicieron")**_

 _Fluvia: (pero el agua no es para dañar)_

 _ **Agua: ("el agua no daña es cierto, pero recuerda esto todo ser viviente esta compuesto mayormente de agua")**_

Con esas palabras fluvia inicio a pensar movió sus muñecas, todos los hombres que la sujetaban se paralizaron, inicio a mover sus dedos, con cada movimiento, mas hombres eran paralizados exceptuando al hombre gordo, este estaba suspendido sombre el piso, fluvia estaba moviendo todos los cuerpos, los hombres que estaban en las maquinas de construcción salieron de ellas, lo que tenia armas las tiraron al piso, sus cuerpos se iniciaron a retorcer, algunos de tal manera que los hueso de sus cuerpos tronaba.

El líder estaba sufriendo mas que los otros, su cuerpos estaba siendo retorcido sus brazos y piernas eran girados, y tenia casi toda su sangre en su cabeza.

Líder: _"por favor, piedad te daré lo que quieras, por favor déjame ir"_

 _ **Fluvi: "porque debería de hacerlo, ustedes mataron a todos los de la aldea, ustedes no merecen existir ustedes, solo merecen…. MORIR!"**_

Todos los cuerpos son alzados por una fuerza invisible al cielo y explotaron, pequeños trozos de carne, sangre y huesos cayeron al suelo todos los hombres habían muerto no quedo ninguno. El cabello y la ropa de fluvia habían sido manchadas por sangre, de nuevo el sonido de un aplauso hizo que fluvia reaccionara y viera su obra.

Harry _: bravo, bravo, le daré un 8.5 porque aun hay hueso y carne además que manchaste mis vendas con la sangre de ese hombre obeso._

Fluvia reacciono y con un movimiento rápido un látigo de sangre destruyó la rama donde Harry estaba, este solo descendió lentamente al suelo.

Fluvia: _tu!, todo es tu culpa, si no hubieras venido._

 _Harry: ellos hubieran venido no importa si yo no hubiera venido, tu padre no lo sabría que ellos vendrían, pudieron venir armados mucho mas o simplemente atacar sin avisar. Por cualquier lado que lo veas siempre todos mueren._

 _Fluvia: porque?_

 _Harry: porque son humanos, hechos con un hueco en el corazón, es incapaz de ser llenado ellos, solo destruyen todo lo que tocan._

 _Fluvia: que aremos ahora._

 _Harry: les demostraremos que no se deben meter con nosotros._

Decía Harry mientras veía el logo de la compañía.

Harry _: sabes que se celebra hoy en río._

 _Fluvia: no._

 _Harry: es el festival._

 _ **/**_ Rio de janeiro Brasil/

Un gran magnate de la industria papelera estaba enojado no sabia nada de sus hombres para su nueva gran fábrica, cuanto dinero ganaría, desde su penhouse veía el desfile.

 _ **Inferno: "¿sabes porque odio a los humanos?"**_

El hombre se volteo y ante el en su sillón estaba un monstruo su piel roja, sus ojos dorados, unos cuernos rojizos y su pelo de un tono negro, detrás de el habían una joven que tenia flotando a la amante del magnate. De pronto el monstruo lanzo dos cosas la cabeza del líder de los obreros que había mandado y un cascó de sus trabajadores.

Hombre: _no se que son esas cosas._

 _Fluvia: son los restos de los hombres que enviaste a mi aldea._

 _Hombre: sabes quien soy, sabes cuantos abogados tengo, cuantos jueces están de mi lado, nadie de les creerá lo que un monstruo diga, no me asusta._

 _ **Inferno: yo no soy un monstruo, soy un dios y me llamo inferno, pero quien dijo que te castigaremos a ti. Mira allá abajo. Las cámaras esto será divertido.**_

Con estas palabras infernó tomo al hombre y salto por la ventana del penhouse, fluvia también lo hizo aunque ella aun no hacía la fusión de almas.

Saltaron al frente de las cámaras, destruyendo un caro heleglorico. Todas las cámaras lo centraron, muchos gritos surgieron, al ver al tan temido y peligrosos infernó.

 _ **Inferno: "HUMANOS, hoy miles pagaran por las acciones de uno, quieren equidad, esta bien hombres, mujeres y niños hoy morirán por culpa de este hombre."**_

Tirando frente de todas las cámaras.

Los brasileños reconocieron al magnate, los turistas estaban muy alterados al ver inferno y mas de un curioso veía a fluvia la cual lentamente se acerco a el.

Fluvia: el no te matara, pero yo si , ESCUCHADME ATENTOS,, ESTE HOMBRE ORDENO EL ANIQUILAMIENTO DE LA TRIBU MAURAT Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE MONUMENTOS SAGRADOS, EL ORDENO LA MUERTE DE 2499 PERSONAS, MUJERES, NIÑOS , FAMILIAS, HISTORIAS Y SECRETOS SE HAN PERDIDO POR ESTE HOMBRE.

 _ **INFERNO: "CIERTAMENTE yo no lo matare, yo solo cobrare sus acciones el quería hacer una fabrica de papel en ese territorio y para qué se requiere el papel, para ustedes, por ende si ustedes no estuvieran no seria requerido el papel".**_

 _Policía: alto no se muevan!._ Varios policías apuntaban sus armas.

Había mas de 5 patrullas rodeando a inferno y fluvia todos los hombres apuntando y los espectadores paralizados por el miedo. Pero en un segundo todos lo policías soltaron sus armas mientras sus cuerpos eran retorcidos por la mano alzada de fluvia.

 _ **Inferno: "saben en esta ciudad hay cerca de 100 000 personas. Yo me ocupare de la mitad"**_

Varios gritos ahogados se escucharon unos pocos reaccionaron y salieron corriendo

Fluvia : _y yo de la otra mitad._ Alzando sus manos al cielo una esfera azul se formo en su mano. _Posesión de almas espíritu del agua posesiona me._ La unión del espíritu del agua y fluvia se hizo presente. A diferencia de inferno este nuevo ser tenia unas largas coletas echas de un color azul marino y su ropa cambio a un vestido que simulaba el océano. _ **"Nosotras somos fluvial y LOS PURIFICAREMOS".**_

Todos corrían pero muchos iniciaron a ser alzados poco a poco personas fueron alzadas al cielo y mantenidas en e aire cual títeres colgando.

 _ **Fluvial: ya tengo mi mitad.**_ Decía la criatura mientras una gran cantidad de agua salía de todas las fuentes y la rodeaba creando una gran burbuja de agua.

 _ **Inferno: bien va mi mitad.**_ Mientras sonreía a las cámaras y alzaba unas al cielo. _ **Hoy 100 000 personas morirán para pagar las acciones de unos solo, ustedes seres inferiores, dañan nuestro mundo y para que, para ser mas ricos?, pero ya no mas este es mi anunció no se metan con el planeta"**_ mientras alzaba las manos y los pies una gran aura roja lo envolvió y una explosión surgió una ola de fuego arrasó toda la ciudad, quemo todo a su alcancé _**. "Solo los animales se salvarán, solo los shamanes vivirán, este será mi reino y yo seré el dios líder."**_

La burbuja se rompió.

 _ **Fluvial: "hiciste un desastre."**_ Las otras 50 000 personas que estaban en el cielo miraban horrorizadas la muerte de inocentes, las familias divididas lloraban, los enfermos sacados de hospitales rogaban morir rápido, niños que gritaban por su mama, el llanto de los bebes que estaban sin los brazos maternos.

 _ **Inferno: "lo lamento, ¿dime aras llover?"**_

 _ **Fluvial: "claro que si".**_ Todos los cuerpos en el cielo iniciaron a explotar uno seguido de otro, sin un ritmo gotas grades de sangre caían apagando las llamas, ropajes de los miles en el cielo caían para ser quemados y luego mojados por sangre. Una autentica catástrofe una ola de fuego seguida de una lluvia de sangre para extinguirlo. Al final cuando todos los ruidos cesaron exceptuando en salpicaduras por paso de inferno y fluvial..

 _ **Fluvial: "y ahora que"**_

 _ **Inferno: "ahora debemos llevarnos el brote del agua sagrada a un lugar seguro, y luego buscar a los otros"**_

 _ **Fluvial: "crees que mi padre y todos ellos descanse en paz"**_

 _ **Inferno: "lo hacen"**_

/noticias/

Cnn

( se muestran las imágenes de la ola de fuego y la lluvia, mientras pasan cada una se intercala ya sea de cámaras de seguridad o de transito)

Conductor: _como pueden ver en las imágenes esto paso en Rio de janeiro Brasil, hace solo una horas mientras se celebraba el festival, hasta donde se sabe la causa de esta ataque fue este hombre._

( se muestra su imagen)

Conductora: _gracias a la investigación de la interpol y de múltiples agencias internacionales, se a averiguado que ese hombre, es responsable de un genocidio por construir una fabrica en una área protegida y que además era hogar de la ultima tribu original de Brasil, el es la razón de que "inferno" atacara y además hemos averiguado que la mujer que le acompaña es la responsable de bueno no se como describirlo._

 _Conductor: si haci es un suceso atroz prácticamente fue una lluvia hecha de cuerpos humanos que explotaron, hasta el momento no se sabe como la mujer fue capas de hacer tal hazaña de mantener los cuerpos suspendidos y luego destruiros._

 _Conductora: el reporte oficial es de 105 064 muertos y 23 545 heridos además de la destrucción total de Rio de janeiro, por el momento no hay mas datos._

 _Conductor: vamos a un rápido corte informativo en vivo en el lugar de los hechos._

… _.._

 _Corresponsal: aquí estoy, en este horrible lugar como ven hay cuerpos quemados y algunos carbonizados, siluetas, cadáveres, ha habido carroñeros que están consumiendo los cuerpos, además que el piso esta pegajoso, estos charcos que pueden ver no están hechos de agua, sino de sangre y restos humanos y si puedo decir algo esto no es obra de un ser humano, no esto es obra de un demonio._

 _Corte informativo…_

/Albus Dumbledore pov /

Estaba en la casa de los weasley había convocado una reunión urgente de la ya dormida orden del fénix. Porque razón simple Harry Potter el niño desapareció de la isla y aparte los duende no le decían donde estaba, había perdido todo el poder sobre las cuentas Potter y su llave de la bóveda, junto con la llave weasley que seles había decomisado, había una investigación echa por los duendes para ver quien entre ellos era el responsable de darle el axezo a las cuentas Potter. Ahora estaba muy tenso el winzengamount al enterarse lo querían destituir de su puesto como líder del congreso. Si todo iba mal, un ruido lo trago de nuevo al mundo. Varias apariciones los miembros de la orden habían llegado.

Alastor moody con su pata de palo, kingsley, minerva mcgonagall, mundungus flecher, rebus hagrid, el matrimonio weasley y remus. Eran los que habían llegado.

Dumbledore inicio la reunió muchos no sabían porque estaban aquí hasta que el semi gigante hablo.

 _Hagrid: hace una semana estaba en el caldero chorreante y un niño entro, este niño era Harry._

Muchos jadearon y mas de uno le inicio a pregunta que paso.

 _Hagrid: entro porque quería comer algo y al iniciar a comer contestaba las preguntas que se le hacia, hasta que yo le pregunte por su familia y… Dumbledore dijo que el estaría bien con ello._

 _Albus: petunia tenía un niño de su edad, además que la barrera de sangre._

 _Hagrid: dejo que le rompieran un brazo, le quemaran los ojos y lo abandonaran en un bosque._

 _Mcgonagall: QUE HICIERON! ¡QUE!._ El grito fue capas de romper una ventana _Albus dime que esto es una mentira._

 _Albus: bueno._ Mientras en su mente barajaba las opciones a decir

 _Remus: responde de una vez dime que en verdad no dañaron al cachorro de james._ Mientras se paraba y tomaba a Dumbledore del cuello de su túnica.

Dumbledore no pudo responder a esa pregunta solo agacho la cabeza derrotado, esa acción hizo que mas de uno se sorprendiera.

Remus: _yo mismo los mato._ Soltando a Dumbledore y prácticamente tomando rumbo a la salida

 _Hagrid: ya se te adelantaron, según Harry estuvo una semana en el bosque hasta que un mago lo encontró y sano, también ese mago le explico que el hogar de sus tíos, junto con el de todos los demás muggles había sido victima de un incendio matando a la familia de Harry. Pero si lo hubieran visto, esa mirad y ese tono cuando se refería a ellos no le importaba para nada su muerte, hasta parecía feliz._ Todo lo dijo en un tono triste y muy preocupado.

 _Remus: ¿albus donde esta Harry?,_ mientras su voz se quebraba he iniciaba a llorar _dime donde esta… ahora._

 _Albus: el día que fue al caldero chorreante también paso a gringotts._ La señora weasley hizo la vista gorda disimulando que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en gringotts. _No se que hizo pero los duendes emanciparon a Harry financiera mente, ahora tiene todo el dinero de sus herencias a su disposición, además que hizo un contrato con los duendes para no rastrear sus cuentas y luego se fue vía flu a Brasil._

 _Molly: Brasil!. O pobre Harry debe estar aterrado, solo y hambriento en otro país._

 _Albus: he contactado con el ministerio de Brasil, pero por el momento no pueden ayudarnos, al parecer habido una crisis y están teniendo problemas con los shamanes, algún shaman esta causando problemas en su país y por el momento están muy ocupados buscándolo, aunque gracias a unos contactos que tengo he averiguado que Harry no esta ya en Brasil, sino por Europa oriental. Pero según saben se esta moviendo en este momento rumbo desconocido._

 _Remus, alastor y kingsley: lo buscare._

 _Hagrid: yo no puedo._

 _Mcgonagall: tienes suerte que sea mediados del años escolar o sino lo buscaría._

 _Albus: por el momento debemos encontrarlo y además debemos evitar que la noticia se haga pública, no queremos que toda Londres mágica se vuelva loca en búsqueda de Potter._

asi pues muchos se fueron a iniciar la búsqueda, desaparecieron y cada quien se enfocaría en una tarea, Dumbledore rogaba a cualquier dios que el fuera el primero en encontrar al niño y que además estuviera a salvo.

/ Isla del silenció mar Báltico /

 _Harry: bienvenida a mi casa._

 _Fluvia: vives aquí._

Viendo el imponente castillo la fey, además del inmenso bosque, montañas, ríos, un pequeño volcán activo, cascadas y por supuesto un enorme árbol en medio del gran castillo.

 _Harry: si es una herencia de familia, pon el nacimiento del agua, en la base del árbol y este se conectara automáticamente con la cueva subterránea para iniciar a purificar toda el aguan global._

 _Fluvia: entendido._ Acercándose a la base del árbol y colocando una extraña unión entre piedras, del cual brotaba una pequeña casca.

 _Harry: veamos._ Sacando un pergamino.

Castillo la fey: 33 habitaciones, 6 librerías, 9 habitaciones ocultas, salón principal, 3 comedores, dotación vitalicia de comida, 6 salas de entrenamiento, laboratorio de pociones, sótano/mazmorra de tortura.

Establo. Con 12 pegasos ébano. 2 manticoras, 4 caballos de Elena, 1 menea

Cueva: de cristales de cuarzo.

Volcán

Árbol de las eras .edad 6 000 años

6 cascadas.

3 km de bosque

Atracadero.

Una manada de caballos de mar

Un asentamiento de sirenas

666 armaduras de combate para defensa del lugar.

9 elfos domésticos. Elfo líder Mayora.

 _Harry: entendido. ¡MAYORA!._ En un poof todos los elfos aparecieron frente a Harry, vestidos con una extraña ropa pero con el emblema la fey estampado en el pecho, un elfo no mayor a los 21 años con la nariz muy pequeña, sus grandes ojos y el pelo en un estilo como picos, se paro enfrente de Harry antes de dedicarle una reverencia.

 _Mayora: heredero Harry, no sabe lo feliz que mayora y los demás elfos esta por servir al nuevo heredero de la antigua casa la fey ,hacia mucho que un heredero no venia a casa. En que puede servir mayora al amo Harry._

 _Harry: primero que nada es un placer conocerte y también a los demás, segundo no quiero que se dirijan a mi como Harry sino como inferno, tercero pueden preparar 2 habitaciones una para fluvia y la otra para mi, cuarto quiero un tur por el catillo y quinto pueden preparar la comida por favor muero de hambre._

 _Mayora: como ordene amo inferno, mayora y los demás aran sus órdenes mientras usted y la señorita fluvia residen el tur, en lo que esta la comida. Mira!. Enséñales al amo y a la señorita el castillo, los demás a trabajar._ Los elfos se fueron en un puf, exceptuando a una elfo pequeña talvez de unos 13 años la cual se puso enfrente de inferno.

Los dos esperaron a que fluvia se les uniera

Mira: _es un placer amo infernó, señorita fluvia por aquí, debemos ver el castillo._

 _Harry: okey espero que el lugar se muy interesante._

 _Fluvia: si quiero ver como es el castillo por dentro._

Se encaminaron al interior de castillo (nota estaban en el centro porque el castillo de la parte de adelanté solo esta hecho de una muralla con dibujos he historias.) y haci inicio el recorrido por el antiguo castillo la fey.

* * *

 _Fin capitulo tres._

 _Notas: asistí al coloquio de literatura fantástica y estoy renovado._

 _Nota 2: en los días que estuvieron juntos Harry y los espíritus le explicaron a fluvia como es el mundo mágico._

 _Nota 3: si mayora porque mayora_

Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado ( naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Varios ( varios)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Los ojos de la ilusión.

Perdón por la tardanza.

Explicación:

Los personajes de shaman King solo serán mencionados, mas no participaran tan abiertamente, la batalla de shamanes será a lo largo de muchos años y muchas batallas, el equipo de Harry se llamara los "elementales" por obvias razones, no esperen ni a yoh o Anna ya que Harry Potter el primer libro se ubica en 1991 y la batalla de shamanes inicia en 1999, por ende ellos aun no nacen .o son muy jóvenes. El gran cometa se adelanto muchos años. Y el espíritu de fuego selecciono antes a Harry.

Disabler: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

También solo se usara fragmentos del manga shaman King sin fines de lucro.

/agradecimientos/

Irealiti: cada acción tiene una reacción.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o noticias.

 **Negritas: hechizos**

 _ **Negritas cursivas con "": espíritus**_

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pensamientos

CAPITULO 4: una llama controlada.

30 de junio 1989. / África / zona restringida prohibido el paso/

Carta para Harry:

Tal vez no me conozcas, me llamo remus lupin y bueno fui amigo de tus padres, se lo que te hicieron los dursey , se que estas viajando por el mundo, se que buscas un lugar el cual llamarlo hogar, se que ,talvez no quieras volver a reino unido, pero quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa puedes escribirme a mi podemos hablar, podemos, ser amigos.

Atte: remus Lupin.

Leía y releía la carta.

Fluvia: _presta atención._ Mientras lo jalaba con un látigo de agua.

En eso esquivaron una gigantesca raíz que casi los aplasta.

Rock: _reaccione líder._ Un joven de 12 años con cabello café, que bestia un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera sin mangas color café. Era quien lo agitaba como loco tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

 _Steel: si que le trajo ese pajarraco._ Bestia igual que su gemelo exceptuando que el era peli plateado y tenia una playera gris de manga largaMientas cortaba una raíz con su mano cual espada.

 _Pan: porfa ayúdenos._ Siendo sacudida muy violentamente de izquierda a derecha _Ya se descontrolo!_ Creando una esfera de viento para expandir la raíz gigante que la sujetaba. Era una niña no mayor a seis años que tenia puesto un traje de manta y sujetaba su cabello verde con cuentas y plumas.

Ray: _querido no es por presionarte pero sal de esa puta cabezota que tienes!_ Gritaba una pelinegra con mechas amarillas, quien no sobrepasaba los 11 años con una minifalda amarilla y chaqueta de cuero negra con rayos bordados, junto con unas botas negras. Mientras creaba unos rayos y alegaba una gigantesca mole de madera.

 _ **Fuego: "oye Harry reacciona"**_ haciendo arder los tatuajes en sus manos.

harry: _ahh?. si los siento._ Mientras creaba una llamarada y esta consumía a las raíces.

 _Fluvia: okey ya que regresaste cual es tu plan._ Cortando a una mole de madera por la mitad con su látigo.

 _Harry: mmmm…. hacer barbacoa._ Saltando hasta llegar al centro de la planta en donde estaba una niña de 13 vestida solo con un peto y falda de plantas y totalmente descontrolada. _Lo siento pero hay que controlarte._

 _ **Bosque: " cállate!, crearemos un mundo controlado por las plantas"**_ totalmente inestable por fallar en la unión de almas. _ **Hortaliza"**_ varias raizes con espinas se dirigieron a toda velocidad contra harry.

 _Harry: bueno tú lo quisiste._ Saltando y generando en sus manos 2 llamas azules. _ **Fuego sacro!.**_ Las dos llamas envolvieron a las raizes y las iniciaron a consumir. Poco a poco el fuego consumía las plantas. Revelando la verdadera apariencia del lugar donde la lucha se libraba, dejando ver una mina y laboratorio donde varios pobladores eran tratados como esclavos para obtener diamantes y también se hacían pruebas clínicas para vacunas del primer mundo.

Harry: _dime vella, como te sientes._ Acercándose a la joven de piel morena y cabello verde oscuro.

 _Vella: estaré bien…. Creo que me excedí._ Muy apenada, mientras los de más miembros del equipo elemental se acercaban.

 _Fluvia: descuida nadie extrañara este inmundo lugar._ Mientras con despreció destruía a un hombre de bata que intentaba escapar corriendo.

 _Rock: la aguada tiene razón…_ apoyándose en el hombro de se gemelo.

 _Steel: este lugar es un desperdicio de materia…._ Mientras abrazaba a su gemelo

 _Rock: y de espacio…._ Los dos caminaban como borrachos recién salidos del bar.

 _Steel: denos unos minutos…._ Alzando sus puños.

 _Rock: y no abra rastros…._ Asiendo las acotaciones de que la tierra se tragaría este lugar.

Harry: _lo siento chicos, pero primero ray debe sacar toda la información posible de las computadoras._ Viendo extraño la tecnología humana.

 _Ray: denme uno 5 minutos y este lugar será todo mío._ Decía la joven mientras se sentaba en la silla y metía varios discos y disquetes en las computadoras para sacar la información.

 _Pan: viento dice que en 10 minutos llegan los refuerzos._ Mientras flotaba sobre su cabello.

 _Ray: listo!._ Mostrando a todos su mochila la cual estaba llena de discos y disquetes. _Tengo todos los dados de este lugar cuando lleguemos al castillo, los podre ver con más tranquilidad._ Serrando la mochila y sacando una consola de tetris.

Harry: _esta bien…. Chicos destruyan el lugar._ Mientras creaba a fuego y todos se subían a el exceptuando a los 2 gemelos.

 _Steel: me puede hacer el honor de dedicarme esta pieza._ Mientras fingía ser un caballero.

 _Rock: claro!._ Fingiendo el tono de damisela.

Los dos se chocaron las manos y 2 esferas de colores café y gris se formaron en sus manos.

 _ **Los gemelos: posesión de almas. Terra y ferrus posesiónennos.**_ Sus espíritus acompañantes entraron a sus cuerpos y los dos niños al mismo tiempo iniciaron a mover la tierra y los minerales en el lugar. Tras acabar esto los dos saltaron al espíritu del fuego.

Poco a poco los 7 shamanes se alegaban de África.

Una ves sobre las nubes cada quien se dedico a una actividad para matar el tiempo de 6 horas que duraría el viaje, ray se puso a jugar con su consola, los gemelos sacaron unas cartas de batalla he iniciaron a jugar, sea le estaba contando un cuento a pan para dormir, mientras vella estaba totalmente perdida en sus sueños y harry volvió a leer la carta que le llego en media batalla.

 _ **Fuego: ("estas bien?")**_ Subiendo sus ojos para ver a harry.

Harry: ( _no se, es raro…. Oye tu sabes ¿quien es?_ ) Volviendo a leer la carta ( _remus lupin_ )

 _ **Fuego: ( "era amigo de tus "padres" además que es uno de tus padrinos, si leyeras el pergamino lo sabrías)**_ regañándolo.

Mientras harry metía su mano en la bolsa infinita que tenia en su cintura y sacaba el pergamino.

 _Harry: ( si según esto es un lican…. Ósea tengo un padrino preso, un padrino lican y otro en el hospital)_ un aura depresiva lo rodeo junto con 2 llamitas azules e inicio a hacer círculos en el piso.

 _Pan bostezando : que le pasa a harry?._ Mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de fluvia.

 _Fluvia: déjalo ya se le pasara._ Restándole importancia.

 _ **Fuego: ("pero bueno, no exageres")**_ **a veces se preguntaba porque había escogido a ese niño.**

De pronto la energía espiritual de harry aumento por la ira.

 _Harry: ( ¡como quieres que me calme, es enserio que la puta de mi madre y el maldito alcohólico no tenían mejor opción, por eso es que esa maldita cabra me dejo con ellos!, cuando conozca a ese dumplecor! Lo asesinare!)_

 **Ahora lo recordaba su poder espiritual y su vida.**

 _ **Fuego: ( " cálmate harry. Además porque la duda de quien es ese tal lupin")**_ harry solo quemo la carta y fuego lo supo. ( _ **"sabes el es de fiar, si quieres puedes escribirle, aunque ten cuidado el puede ser fácilmente, manipulado para "el bien mayor")**_

 _Harry: esta bien…. Lo pensare._ Mientras se sentaba a meditar

/26 de diciembre 1998/

Remus lupin veía la carta en sus manos era de Dumbledore, que le pedía que se reunieran en Hogwarts para una reunión de la orden del fénix.

Además veía la postal. Era de harry.

Desde el mes de julio, harry por fin había respondido a una de sus cartas al principio solo le decía donde estaba y como era el clima, luego como estaba el y haci seguía.

Remus estaba felix de saber que harry estaba bien, también estaba sorprendido por saber la manera de como es posible viajar de nueva york a Egipto en menos de 6 horas.

Con rapidez se vistió y salió rumbo al castillo de Hogwarts esperaba que no muchos alumnos se hubieran quedado en el castillo.

Al llegar fue escoltado por un elfo domestico, a un ala abandonada del castillo.

Tocando la puerta fue recibido por un 'que bueno que llegas de remus'.

 _Remus: gracias director, ¿como a estado?._ Hace un mes una fuente anónima había rebelado que harry potter fue maltratado por sus tíos muggles y que llevaba 4 años desaparecido de la isla.

 _Dumbledore: por desgracia ocupado._ Fingiendo su cara de abuelo cansado, pero en verdad estaba molesto por no saber quien lo había traicionado.

Artur: _remus como has estado._ Estrechando la mano del hombre lobo.

 _Remus: bien un poco adolorido por que antier fue luna llena pero estoy bien._ Tomando asiento en una banca.

Poco a poco más miembros de la orden del fénix y los aurores leales a Dumbledore llenaron la sala, todos sentados como niños viendo a Dumbledore sentado tras un escritorio.

 _Dumbledore: como muchos sabrán aun no hay noticias del joven potter o su paradero, los duendes siguen si cooperar en la investigación, aunque por suerte su nombre aun sigue en la lista del colegio en un año con cinco días podrá venia Hogwarts._ Mientras se tocaba su barba.

 _Molly: pobre Harry, debe estar viviendo en un callejón y no debe saber leer o escribir. Pobre niño debe estar asustado._ Con su típico tono maternal y su voz tan potente que se escucha en todo el salo.

Remus: _no lo esta esta muy bien._ Dijo seguro, antes de darse cuenta que toda la orden lo veía.

 _Dumbledore: remus muchacho sabes algo del paradero de harry._ Muchos hubieran juraron que sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

 _Remus: me estado contactando con el por medio de cartas._ Antes de seguir fue interrumpido por molly weasly.

 _Molly: y porque diablos no nos habías dicho!, Donde esta harry! Debemos y por el rápido, debe volver a casa!_ Gritando a todo pulmón lo que pensaba.

 _Remus: porque!, Harry no esta en un lugar mas de 2 días creme cuando veo de donde son sus cartas me sorprendo, un día son de Irak y al otro esta en Australia, no se como lo hace, pero viaja muy rápido de país en país._ Respondiendo a la matriarca de los weasly.

 _Minerva: y como esta._ Genuinamente preocupada por su ahijado.

 _Remus: bien por lo que me a escrito, como bien, sabe varios idiomas, le gusta leer y bueno actúa mas como Lily que como james, por lo que me a dicho, aunque también me a contado como han sido sus aventuras._ Relatando lo que podía de sus cartas.

 _Dumbledore: sabes donde esta en este momento._ Esperando que la respuesta fuera que si para ir por el niño.

 _Remus: antier me escribió desde estados unidos, ayer me escribió desde escocia y hoy desde Tanzania. Asia que no._ Respondió un poco decepcionado por no saber donde estaba harry.

Alastor: _crees que le puedas decir que regrese a Inglaterra._ Un poco fastidiado por no poder hacer nada.

 _Remus: la verdad no. Por lo que me ha contado detesta la isla y preferiría morir antes de regresar al país._ Recordando la respuesta de la carta cuando le pregunto su regresaría a casa.

 _Dumbledore: mmm pero es indispensable que el joven potter este en Inglaterra. Mmmm dime remus crees poder pactar una reunión entre el y yo._ Volviendo a hacer sus típicos planes.

Remus: _vere que se puede hacer._

 _/_ 31 de diciembre 1989 /castillo le fay/ 11: 50 pm/

La fiesta de la mansión era simplemente espectacular, los elfos se sentina felices que el amo los invitara a comer en la misma mesa, los retratos de los ancestros le fay veían curiosos a su ultimo descendiente.

En la mesa se libraba una competencia de comida entre todos los shamanes. Debido que aunque no lo quisieran el apetito de un shaman es atroz y requiere una gran cantidad de alimento para saciarlo.

Había platillos de todo el mundo debido a la internacionalidad de sus miembros.

Harry estaba comiendo un espagueti que llenaba toda la cacerola, fluvia consumía un caldo de mariscos, pan estaba comiendo un pai de manzana, los gemelos bistec con papas y costillas de cerdo en salzas, ray el pavo de 6 kilos , vella una ensalada y frutas.

Faltaban solo minutos para el año nuevo y para un suceso astronómico que se adelantaría.

Harry: _quiero hacer un brindis._ Alzando una copa de oro con vino.

Los demás miembros también alzaron sus copas, la única distinta era la de pan que era de jugo de uva en lugar de vino. Y los elfos con unas copas de metal pulido.

 _Harry: que en la próxima década los planes, que temos se hagan, que lo que deseamos para el mundo se haga verdad y que califiquemos para la shaman fight. ¡FELZ AÑO NUEVO!_

 _Todos: feliz año nuevo!._

Un gran estruendo izo voltear a todos al cielo, sobre ellos pasaba un gran cometa

El cometa Rahu junto ala estrella Ketu sobre volaban al mundo dando el anuncio de la shaman fight.

Claro como buenos niños responsables Hicieron lo que mejor arrían.

Entraron en pánico, bueno menos fluvia.

 _Harry/pan/ gemelos / ray / vella: ¡EL CIELO SE CAE! EL CIELO SE CAE!_. Corrían como locos de un lado a otro, inclusive asustando a los elfos y a los retratos.

 _Fluvia con una gota en la frente: Porque seré la única adulta en este grupo._ Pensaba hasta que fue alzada por los gemelos.

 _Harry: para que el cielo no se caiga se requiere un sacrificio!._ Mientras ataban a fluvia. Y señalaba una ojera.

 _Todos: SACRIFICO ¡! SACRIFICIO!._ Todos se unían a esta barbarie.

 _FLUVIA: No otra vez._ Resignada y pensando como escapar.

/ 1 de enero 1990/

El mundo muggle estaba vuelto patas arriba, ayer en el final de año un cometa paso muy cerca de la tierra, tanto que muchos creyeron que seria el fin del mundo, por suerte los cuenticos afirmaron que era un suceso astronómico que se repetiría hasta dentro de 500 años.

En el mundo mágico la noticia no fue tan relevante, debido a que muy pocos personas les importaba la astronomía y si tuviera mas investigadores se hubieran dado cuenta que esto solo era un mal augurio.

En canto a los shamanes muchos se sorprendieron al ver al cometa 10 años antes de lo previsto, algunos no lo crean pero era verdad. Los mas sorprendidos eran los apaches que estaban escuchando a los grandes espiritus decir que este torneo seria mas largo que los anteriores y que debería durar mínimo 5 años antes de que se reunieran los shamanes en la aldea apache.

/reino unido julio 25 1991/

Harry estaba molesto, el maldito de Silver su examinador para la pelea de samanes lo había invocado para reino unido, supuestamente en lugar de ser en japon se aria alrededor del mundo porque haci lo decidieron los grandes espíritus.

Fue fácil tocar a Silver con su poder espiritual y pasar a la primera ronda, lo que nunca espero fue que su primer combate fuera en Inglaterra.

Y hay estaba en medio de unas piedras que antiguamente fueron tumbas de los nativos.

Su equipo esta dividido en varios lugares del mundo y si era posible reclutarían a mas de un shaman en su grupo.

Silver _: veo que ya estas aquí Harry._

 _Harry: y veo que finalmente llegas, oye cuanto falta para que llegue quien quiera que sea._ Jugando con una flama en su mano.

 _Mc norte: ese niño será mi contrincante?. Es muy débil._ Mencionó un hombre de 75 años que tena cargando una especie de marioneta.

 _Harry: pero usted apenas puede estar de pie. Viejo!._

 _Mc norte: como te atreves._ Moviendo su mano asia el muñeco.

 _Silver: esperen aun no es tiempo de la batalle uno minutos mas._ Poniéndose como mediador. _Esperen… ya!_

 _Mc norte: esta bien mi espíritu acompañante es el alma de mi padre el gran hacedor de marionetas. Posesión de objetos mc sur posesiona al pelador._ Una esfera de alma entro en la marioneta la cual reacciono y se paro un hombre con 6 brazos 2 piernas y una cabeza sin cara. _Ataca ya_

La marioneta salto sacando de sus manos 6 espadas para matar a Harry.

 _Harry: no molestes._ Alzando su mano para que una llamarada que lanzo a una quemada marioneta contra su shaman. _Eres muy débil sabes, creo que no te asesinare. Pero si are esto._ Alzando su mano derecha y extendiendo su palma. _Fuego fauto._ Una llama azul salió y golpeo al shaman dejándolo inconsciente.

 _Silver: bueno una victoria te hacen falta 2 mas, suerte Harry._ Tomando al viejo shaman y desapareciendo con el.

 _ **Fuego: "y ahora que tardamos mas de 6 meses en saber sobre esta pelea y ahora nos tendrá esperando medio año o mas"**_ mientras se convertían en su versión de viaje ligero.

Harry: _no se pues tengo hambre, además remus debe estar esperándonos en el caldero chorreante._ Mientras iniciaba a caminar a una fogata para usar la red flu.

 _ **Fuego: " sabes que es una trampa verdad?"**_

 _Harry: claro que si, pero así me dejo de sus estúpidos sentimentalismos, y dejare en claro que con inferno le fay nadie se mete!_ Mientras las llamas verdes lo consumían

/caldero chorreante/

Todos estaban listos la gran orden de la codorniz asada, estaba en el caldero chorreante disfrazado para así atrapar al joven Harry Potter.

remus lupin estaba nervioso el no sabia que pasaría a continuación el no quería que Harry lo odiara pero, era mejor que Harry estuviera a salvo dentro de Hogwarts.

Las llamas verdes de la chimenea escupieron a un Harry que giro como loco hasta golpear una mesa y por el impulso caer sentado alado de lupin.

Harry: _todo fue planeado, no creas que me tropecé y gire como loco sin haberlo planeado….. Un placer conocerlo en persona remus._ Mientras le tendía la mano para saludarlo.

Remus: _igualmente… te pareces mucho a…_ antes de terminar Harry le interrumpió.

 _Harry: ya se me parezco al maldito alcohólico de mi padre y tengo los ojos de la puta de mi madre, ya me lo han dicho antes. Para ser precisó me lo dijeron los malditos muggles con los que me mando…. He dumblecoor._ Mientras se paro en la mesa y buscaba a Dumbledore pro todo el lugar. Hasta que lo encontró.

El viejo estaba sentado en una mesa junto con hagrid y una fea mujer pelirroja.

 _Harry: sabes algo._ Volteo a ver a lupin. _Sabia que me traicionarias. Después de todo solo eres un lican._ Es insulto hizo que remus bajara la cabeza.

 _Dumbledore: mi niño , ise todo por el bien común, era por tu seguridad._

 _Harry: si blababla , bien mayor… blablá el nacido al final del séptimo mes, blablá.. pero ya se me su discurso porque no pasamos directo a la parte de las amenazas de su orde, mi charada para escapar de aquí y que mi plan funsione y blababla._ Mientras parresia no prestar atención a los inútiles intentos de Dumbledore para detenerlo.

 _Harry: si tu no inicias lo are yo._ _ **Fiendyre!**_ De sus manos varios gorriones salieron he iniciaron a destruir el caldero chorrean te.

El lugar estaba en llamas y de pronto la riza de Harry llamó la atención.

 _ **Harry: que pasa no que me atraparían!, haha veamos quien sigue hay que hacer carne de gigante o lobo al carbón**_. Mientras lanzaba mas flamas rumbo a hagrid y a remus. _**O talvez probemos que tan fuerte es la orden de la codorniz asada.**_ Volviendo a lanzar llamas como loco. _ **Ahora veremos quien…**_ antes de terminar su discurso una viga de madera le cayo en la cabeza.

 _Harry: alguien anoto la matricula._ Antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Los magos rápidamente apagaron las llamas. Y hagrit cargo al inconsciente Harry potter.

 _Tom: esperen. ¿Quién pagar por todo esto?._

 _Harry: CÁLLATE ME MOLESTAS…_ mientras meta su mano en sus bolsillos y sacaba un monedero y se lo aventó a tom. _Déjame dormir._

…

Mientras tanto en las alturas los miembros de su equipo veían como se lo llevaban.

 _Fluvia: veo que su plan funciono._ Mientras vea desaparecer a los magos.

 _Pan: espero que este bien._ Iniciando a alejarse.

 _Ray: descuida el muy hijo de puta! Se sabe cuidar._ Si con su típico lenguaje pintoresco.

Rock _: cierto nuestro…._

 _Steel: líder, es muy listo…_

 _Rock: y prometió que nos dejarían de…._

 _Steel: molestar los demás…_

 _Rock: shamanes…_

 _Vella: como pueden hablar así._ Con dolor de cabeza.

 _Steel: con…_

 _Rock: mucha…._

 _Al mismo tiempo: practica…._

 _Fluvia: bueno ya sabe que hacer._

 _Ray: si dispérsense._

Mientras saltaban a diferentes lugares en equipos.

/ 1 de septiembre 1991/ expreso de hogwwarts.

Su plan había salido a la perfección.

Primero había despertado en san mungo para que lo revisara y era vigilado por los aurores/miembros del pollo frito. Además que había sido visitado por el ministro, por periodistas, por el tal dumblecoor y por los fastidantes miembros de la orden.

Había averiguado muchas cosas, como que ninguno sabía quien era en verdad Dumbledore, que odiaba con todo su corazón a los weasley y a lupin, que todos lo habían perdonado por atacarlos, ya que según Dumbledore deba haber actuado por instinto.

Pocas horas después se escapo de san mungo cuando quisieron quitarle sus vendas. Y descubrió algo que le arto.

Dumbledore le había puesto un hechizo, al ver sus "habilidades mágicas con el fuego", era una cúpula de magia la cual evitaba que recibiera oxigeno, es decir había oxigeno dentro para el y unas cuantas chispas, pero no mas. Hasi que el muy hijo de puta lo había dejado aislado del fuego.

O eso creía el cree que sin sus llamas se sentiría indefenzo y recuriria a el para que lo protegiera..hahaha si como no… el sabe , matar sin necesidad de sus llamas el es muy peligroso.

Pero su plan funciono, libero un poco de su poder espiritual para hacerles saber a lso shamanes donde estaba y por ende tenia la inmunidad política de los shamanes en el ministerio y Dumbledore no le podía pedir u ordenar algo.

Toco su baúl, recordadno que había sido escoltado por los weasly asta que se les escapo, porque la señora weasly le dijo.

Molly: _Harry mi niño dame tu llave para sacar el oro que necesitas para tus materiales escolares._ Traducción dame tu llave y sacaer pro para ti y oro para mi.

Pero no los necesitaba en una distracion se alejo de ello y fue escoltado por hagrid (este estaba en el callegon en caso de que el escapara) por sus materiales, claro Harry le grito que compraría los materiales que el creía necesarios y que no necesitaba ningún consejo o ayuda de el.

El gran hombre se deprimio un poco, luego de un rato compro un baúl de 7 compartimientos, armario, biblioteca, baño, cosina, recamara, laboratorio y libre. Se armo con suficientes ingredientes para pociones de la escuela y sus pociones "especiales" , compro comida, los uniformes de la escuela, los libros de la escuela , de leyendas y todos los que tuvieran su nombre… esos porque simple digamos que los duendes estaban preparando un caso contra siertas personas.

Luego de un rato se dirigio a ollivander's por su varita. El viejo hombre inicio a decir puras estupideces sobre su padre y madre y luego lo tuvo probando varias varitas, inclusive la heraman de Voldemort la cual no le gusto anuque la varita lo había seleccionado, le dijo que le diera otra, el hombre se negó y entonces Harry rompió la varita.

 _Harry: ahora si me dara una varita que si sirva de algo._ Molesto y queriendo quemar todo el lugar.

 _Olivander's: esa varita lo habai elegido, no entiendo porque a hecho eso, esa era su varita._

 _Harry: vemaos esa varita era la hermana de Voldemort._

Hagrid y el viejo hombre se espantaron por el nombre.

 _Olivander's: si y por eso se la vi para su protección._ Concluyo el anciano.

 _Harry: vete a la mierda ansiando, nunca comprare en este lugar y no requiero protección._ Cuando se iba fue detenido por hagrid que le decía que debían comprar hay su varita.

Enojado Harry esquivo al gigante y se fue de nuevo a gringots.

Una vez en el banco Harry pidió a un duende que lo escoltara a la bóveda 751.

El duende lo vio raro antes de llevarlo a ese lugar era una bóveda muy bacía no había oro, joyas o algo de valor, solo una vieja caja y una nota.

Si estas leyendo esto es que eres digno de mi bóveda este lugar no guarda oro o joyas, no aquí guardo mi posesión más valiosa mi descubrimiento personal.

En mi búsqueda por la varita de sauco encontré otra varita, una muy poderosa pero inestable.

La llama.

Si eres digno de estar aquí prueba mi varita y ojala esta te acepte.

Atte: Grendel grindelwald.

Al abrir la vieja caja estaba un varita echa de una pluma multicolor y un núcleo raro pero aun así esta acepto a Harry como su dueño.

Cuando salió fue escoltado por un tal ojo coco al Hogwarts y hay estaba esperando a el resto de los primer año en las escaleras.

Pocos minutos después ellos llegaron siendo escoltados por hagrid, el espero y se unió a ellos mientras mc gonathal daba un discurso. Cuando se fue un chico pelirrojo se le acercó.

Ron: _eres Harry potter._

Esto izo que todos lo vieran.

 _Harry: no._ Mientras le daba la espalda.

Haci nadie lo volvió a molestar.

Al poco rato entraron al gran comedor y el sombrero inicio su canción. Con el paso del tiempo solo quedo el.

Minerva: _Harry potter!_

Y no camino.

 _Minerva: Harry Potter!_

 _Harry: no respondo a ese nombre._

Esto llamó la atención de todo el alumnado.

Harry: _me llamo inferno._ el pergamino brillo y su nombre cambio.

Camino y se sentó en el banquillo.

Tras 20 minutos el sombrero finalmente hablo.

 _Sombrero: tu serás un….._

* * *

 _Fin capitulo cuatro._

Notas: no se cuando pueda actualizar porque estoy de nuevo en clases TT-TT.

Creo subir el viernes y sábado los nuevos capítulos de mis historias.

Quieren que haga una historia con un tema en especifico o serio dejen en un PM y vere cual hago,

Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado ( naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (los humanos) (hora de aventua)*

Avcz del mal (Young justice)*

Varios ( varios)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Los ojos de la ilusión.

* * *

explicación:

Los personajes de shaman King solo serán mencionados, mas no participaran tan abiertamente, la batalla de shamanes será a lo largo de muchos años y muchas batallas, el equipo de Harry se llamara los "elementales" por obvias razones, no esperen ni a yoh o Anna ya que Harry Potter el primer libro se ubica en 1991 y la batalla de shamanes inicia en 1999, por ende ellos aun no nacen .o son muy jóvenes. El gran cometa se adelanto muchos años. Y el espíritu de fuego selecciono antes a Harry.

Disabler: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

También solo se usara fragmentos del manga shaman King sin fines de lucro.

* * *

/agradecimientos/

* * *

Irealiti: como cres que los demás te ven.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o noticias.

 **Negritas: hechizos**

 _ **Negritas cursivas con "": espíritus**_

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pensamientos

* * *

CAPITULO 5: serpiente en llamas

 _Sombrero: tu serás un….. gryffindor!_

Todo el salón estalló en aplausos menos las serpientes.

 _Harry: pido que me re seleccionen._

Esto extraño a todos, el héroe del mundo mágico no quería ser un león.

 _Dumbledore: me temo que no es posible, señor Potter._ Dijo mientras parecía estar molesto.

 _Harry: cierto bajo este nombre, pero quiero que el mundo me conozca como ¡soy inferno le fay!._ La lista que la sub directora tenia en su mano brillo para cambiar el nombre del chico. _Ahora alistar podrías re seleccionar me o te hago al carbono, jejjejejejej._ Se inicio a reír mientras el banquillo donde estaba sentado se inicio a quemar.

 _Sombrero: minerva por favor._ Dijo dudando el sombrero.

La sub directora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, luego de un largo rato.

Harry creo 2 llamitas azules y las hizo girar alrededor del sombrero.

 _Harry: decide yo soy inmune al fuego y ¿tu?._

 _Sombrero: SLYTHERING!._ Las dos llamas se disiparon.

 _Harry: gracias._ Se quito el sombrero y apago el banquillo, el cual se volvió cenizas. _Creo que necesitan otro._ Se rasco la cabeza y se movió a la mesa verde y plata.

 _Flint: Tenemos a potter!._ La mesa de las serpientes estallo en aplausos.

 _Harry: LA FAY!._ Las serpientes lo miraron.

 _Nott : la fay como es que te haces con ese titulo, mestizó._

Al chasquear sus dedos, la mesa se prendió en llamas. Espantando a todo el salón.

 _Harry: simple cuando fui al banco de los duendes, me hicieron una prueba de herencia, lo curioso es que la puta de mi madre no era una sangre sucia, era una mestiza de sangre de un tal grintalmwr, grintendr._ Como siempre se le complicaban los nombres y apellidos.

 _Daphne: grindelwald._ Hablo la rubia.

La respuesta de harry se dijo con modales impecables

 _Harry: gracias señorita._ Le sonrió a lo que la rubia se sonrojo. _Bueno era una mestiza de una squid y de grindelwald, y como muchos saben gellert grindelwald era la oveja negra de los la fay._ Hablo dando un cátedra de historia.

A la cual todo el comedor estaba atento.

Harry: _en todo cazo soy un cuarto muggle y un tercio mago, con sangre potter, le fay y black._ Volvió a chasquear los dedos y apago el fuego. _Ahora que me cuentan._ Rápidamente los sangres pura se le acercaron.

El comedor entero lo vio curioso. No todos los días un heredero de los fundadores del mundo mágico ingles aparece, además que ese heredero es el niño que vivo.

El director lo veía mal, el niño se estaba alejando totalmente de su camino trazado, además que ahora tenia el titulo de los lay, ese titulo tenia que hacer que el niño lo nombrara su proxi para tener los 25 asientos de los le fay además de los 3 de potter y 3 de black.

 _Minerva: atención el director dirá unas palabras._

 _Dumbledore: buenas noches solo tengo que decir, que la cena inicie._

Los platillos aparecieron y todos se dispusieron a comer.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría el niño que vivo comía por 10 personas, pero sin perder los modales o mancharse la ropa.

 _Pansy: como puedes comer tanto._ Fue la duda de la niña de ceño fruncido.

 _Harry: soy un shaman mi metabolismo es mayor al común cunado estoy mucho tiempo alegado de la energía espiritual._ Fue su respuesta, mientras con un tenedor tomaba todo el plato del espagueti y se lo comió de un bocado, tomo la servilleta y se limpio la salsa de su cara. _Eso responde su pregunta señorita nansy._

Las serpientes se rieron un poco

 _Pansy: es pansy parkinson._

 _Harry: nunca me aprenderé su nombre._ Mientras tragaba una pierna de pavo. _Es lo malo de ser como yo, se me van muy pronto , las.. Ardillas.. jejejjejjeje._ Inicio a reiré maniática mente mientras choca va las manos en la mesa, lo que hizo que mas de uno viera las vendas alrededor de sus muñecas.

 _Draco: que te paso en las manos le fay._ Pregunto, esto detuvo la riza maniática y cambio la sonrisa de harry, por una mirada de rencor.

 _Harry: esto me lo hicieron mis tíos._ Con cuidado se inicio a quitar las vendas, revelando la piel con cortes, cicatrices y algunas quemaduras. _Creo que me lo merecía después de todo soy un fenómeno, para los muggles._

Los sangre puras y el resto del salón lo veían como loco, algunos con lastima y otros con miedo, en verdad, el salvador del mundo mágico fue tratado así por sus tios.

 _Draco: deberían matarlos._

 _Harry: Ya lo hice, los hubieras escuchado, esos gritos, esas lagrimas, ese miedo, fue tan…. DIVERTIDO!._ Grito para acto seguido volver a reír.

Un segundo el héroe del mundo mágico, acaba de admitir que había asesinado a sus tios.

 _Draco: mataste a 3 personas._ Un poco temeroso.

 _Harry: claro que no._ Muchos suspiraron de alivio. _He matado a unas 85 982 personas._ Con su mano creo una flama. _El fuego es la mejor arma._ Volteo hacia draco. _No lo crees._ Le tenido la mano.

El hijo de mortifigo no sabia que hacer, sus objetivo secundario era hacerse de "amigos" influyentes, pero que el niño que vivo, ahora heredero de los le fay declare, odiar a los muggles y ser un asesino es totalmente fuera de su plan.

Sabía lo que haría su padre si rechazara la propuesta, así que se arriesgo.

 _Draco: claro que si le fay._

 _Harry: inferno señor matoy._

Mas de uno se golpeo la frente porque de nuevo confundió un nombre.

Draco: _draco por favor._ Le dijo su nombre.

 _Harry: nanco._ se equivoco.

 _Draco: draco._ Lo corrigió

 _Harry: trasgo._ se volvió a equivocar.

 _Draco: draco!_ Ya molesto.

 _Harry: narco._ Se volvió a equivocar.

 _Draco: DRACO!._ Ya demasiado molesto.

 _Harry: taco._ se volvió a equivocar. _O quiero unos tacos, ¡MAYORA!._

Un elfo domestico aprecio a los pies de harry.

 _Mayora: el amo inferno llamo a mayora, que puede hacer mayora por el amo._

 _Harry; tráeme unos tacos al pastor. Alguien quiere algo._

Nadie respondió mas de uno no sabia que los elfos domésticos podían pasar por las barreras del castillo.

El elfo desapareció en un poof.

Mientras harry escuchaba el discurso del director

 _Harry: que mal no crees draco._ Le dijo por un tema sin interés

 _Draco: trato.. lo dijiste bien._ Sonrió un poco esto si que le había divertido.

 _Harry: claro que si lanco._ Se volvió a equivocar.

 _Pansy: no de nuevo._

Dijo para que de nuevo harry y draco iniciaran a discutir por el nombre del malfoy

Tras una canción, todos los alumnos se fueron a sus dormitorios.

Los de slytering, bajaron hasta las mazmorras, donde había en cuadro de su tara tátara tátara tátara títere abuela.

Morgana le fay.

 _Harry: hola tatatatatattararrara abuela._ Harry saludo al cuadro.

Este solo sonrio para después recibir la contraseña, "belladona" y abrir paso a los alumnos.

Los perfectos un tal Flint y pagman,panyta, partian, algo por el estilo les indicaron hacia dónde serian sus habitaciones y los horarios, además de querer espantar a los novatos.

 _Flint: dime potter._

 _Harry: potter._

 _Flint: te estas burlando._

 _Harry: no solo te dije lo que querías._

 _Flint: mira mocoso._

Un aro de fuego rodeo a harry, y las llamas de la chimenea se transformaron en 3 perros de que salieron frente a Flint.

 _Harry: quedemos claro, yo no te molesto, tu no ami, yo te busco tu me apoyas._ Mas animales en llamas salía de la chimenea. _O_ _ **"TE QUEMO VIVO".**_ ese tono espanto a todos. _Buenas noches._

Se fue por un túnel a su habitación.

Curiosamente su compañero fue malfoy.

Una vez que el rubio se durmió.

Fuego le hablo.

 _ **Fuego: " fue mas fácil de lo que creí".**_

 _Harry (cierto, dime lo notaste)._

 _ **Fuego : "la piedra o los posibles portadores del shaman"**_

 _Harry: ( ambos)_

 _ **Fuego: " si y si creo que deberías ver si te serán de utilidad"**_

 _Harry; (ok , buenas noches)_

 _ **Fuego; (descansa)**_

Harry se durmió mientras una vela iniciaba a brillar en la noche.

* * *

Fin capitulo 5.

Notas: perdón la tardanza.

Quieren que haga una historia con un tema en especifico o serio dejen en un PM y veré cual hago.

Merece reviews?

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

Un nuevo dios (varios)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado ( naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (los humanos) (hora de aventura)*

Pokemon ranger: equipo legenda (pokemon)*

* * *

Varios (varios)* requieren 5 comentarios, favoritos o seguidores para continuar

Aves del mal (Young justice)*

Trace y el reino de las sombras (yugioh)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Los ojos de la ilusión.

* * *

explicación:

Los personajes de shaman King solo serán mencionados, mas no participaran tan abiertamente, la batalla de shamanes será a lo largo de muchos años y muchas batallas, el equipo de Harry se llamara los "elementales" por obvias razones, no esperen ni a yoh o Anna ya que Harry Potter el primer libro se ubica en 1991 y la batalla de shamanes inicia en 1999, por ende ellos aun no nacen .o son muy jóvenes. El gran cometa se adelanto muchos años. Y el espíritu de fuego selecciono antes a Harry.

Disabler: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

También solo se usara fragmentos del manga shaman King sin fines de lucro.

* * *

/agradecimientos/

metalera:espero que este capitulo te gustes.

THP: bueno aqui tambien pasara.

Mariposa de cristal: bueno aqui pasa algo mal con un Weasly y una advertencia a hermione.

soul of demon: gracias.

guest: perdon.

* * *

Irealiti: cada acción tiene una reacción.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o noticias.

 **Negritas: hechizos**

 _ **Negritas cursivas con "": espíritus**_

 **negritas subrayadas: dibujos o imagenes**

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pensamientos

* * *

CAPITULO 6: el detective, la piedra y el ojo.

* * *

/ oficina de albus Dumbledore/ 1 de septiembre 1991

En la mente del vejo mago solo había la constante negación de que no había sido su culpa sino la de los dursley ellos habían alterado su plan y por ende el futuro del joven potter.

Ahora era su deber corregir lo que los Dursley

 _No esperaba que Potter terminara en mi casa._ Hablo el pelo grasoso y nariz ancha que era severus Snape. _De seguro será igual que su padre._

 _Lo dudo mucho severus._ dijo el director cansadamente. _Tengo que decirles algo de Harry._ Con una de sus manos saco unos papeles y fotografías.

 _¿Qué son?_ Pregunto con curiosidad el profesor de encantamientos mientras tomaba una de las fotos.

Solo encontrándose con muchos cadáveres calcinados.

 _Esa es la razón por la cual el joven potter no estaba en el país._ Dijo una voz que sonaba áspera y cansada.

De la puerta del armario salió un hombre curioso su pelo y sus ojos eran verdes, estaba vestido con una túnica verde con foro marón muy semejante a la del ficticio Sherlock Holmes.

Además de eso el hombre traía un péndulo y una Ada azul lo acompañaba.

 _¿Quién es usted?_ Pregunto minerva mientras sacaba con cuidado su varita.

 _Liam Diethel._ Dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla. _Soy un shaman y detective._

 _¿Qué hace un shaman e Hogwarts, hace más de 100 años que se suspendieron las clases de control de Furyoku?._ Pregunto la profesora sprout.

El detective suspiro cansadamente.

En verdad el viejo director no les había contado nada.

 _Es por el joven que reside en el castillo._ El hombre se apretó el tallo de la nariz. _No sé cómo explicarlo de manera simple así que solo lo diré y punto._ Dijo mientras tomaba aire. _Harry potter es un asesino en serie buscado en más de 150 países._ Dijo mientras esperaba la reacción de los magos.

El salón se quedó en silencio un momento.

El cual minerva aprovecho y le lanzo una maldición al director.

 _¡Minerva!_ Grito espantada la profesora de herbolaria.

Los dos profesores varones saltaron por la impresión.

Y no eran los únicos el viejo director estaba atónito y paralizado por el ataque de su profesora.

 _¡ELLOS LO CUIDARAN!,_ dijo es frase extrañando a todos. _¡ELLOS LO AMARAN!_ Esta solo la reconoció el director. _ESTARA BIEN CON ELLOS!_ Ahora todos entendían a que se refería la mujer. _SON LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE LE QUEDA! ._ la mujer estaba roja de ira mientras seguía lanzando hechizos contra el director.

Quien aun con su escudo mágico podía sentir la fuerza de las maldiciones.

 _¡BIEN HECHO ALBUS MIRA EN LO QUE CONVERTISTE AL HIJO DE LILY Y JAMES!_ Grito la mujer mientras se volvía a sentar. _Lamento el espectáculo._ Se estaba disculpando con el shaman.

Quien negó con la cabeza.

 _Descuide yo también no comprendía como era que un niño de la edad de mi hijo podía ser un asesino tan sádico y cruel._ Dijo mientras veía fijamente a Dumbledore. _Pero ya tengo la pieza faltante._ Dijo tranquilo mientras se hacía una nota mental de no confiar en Albus Dumbledore. _Saben nunca pensé ver a inferno en una escuela rodeado de niños de su edad._ Volvió a ver al director. _Usted es un verdadero idiota._

Dumbledore estaba enojado por esas palabras.

 _Le advertimos que infierno es alguien, sadomasoquista e inestable psicológica mente, un momento puede estar feliz y al siguiente destruye toda una cuidad._ Suspiro mientras espíritu acompañante también lo hacía. _A qué persona en su sano juicio se le ocurre meter al sociópata más peligroso del mundo en una escuela._ Dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta del director.

 _Creo en las segundas oportunidades._ Menciono el viejo mago.

Liam no sabía si el hombre frente a él estaba hablado enserio, le estaba jugando una broma o ya estaba senil por la edad.

 _Inferno es peligroso._ Dijo el detective. _No debe estar aquí._ Dijo mientras intentaba persuadir al viejo director de que reconociera su error.

 _¿inferno? ._ pregunto Snape quien había escuchado ese nombre muy bien cuando el mocoso aseguraba ser el último La fay.

 _Asi lo conocemos, inferno el demonio de fuego o el shaman del espíritu de fuego._ Dijo mientras tomaba una fotografía y se las enseñaba. _Según la información que hemos logrado recabar, la infancia de inferno fue difícil, abusos por parte de sus tíos, golpes, privaciones de comida, tortura psicología y física, si todo el paquete perfecto para crear a un monstro._ Relato el peliverde detective. _Y vaya que no repararon en su creación._

Lanzo un folder con distintas fotografías.

En ellas se veía a un niño pequeño en el hospital, tenía golpes y varias heridas, en otras lo tenían enyesado de alguna extremidad, también había radiografías, un expediente completo del niño y por último la foto del director con su varita borrando la memoria de un médico.

Minerva y los otros profesores no dejaban de ver al director, quien siempre había dicho que Harry potter estaba feliz y era bien cuidado por sus familiares muggles.

 _No sabemos cómo o porque, pero uno de los 10 espíritus de la naturaleza se unió a Harry._ Saco un pergamino de su ropa. _Más específicos este._ desenrollo el pergamino.

 **En él se alzaba la imagen de un ser humanoide color rojo con blanco, con brazos largos cuyos antebrazos y muñecas eran muy amplios, dedos largos, sus piernas también eran largas terminando en unas 2 garras, su cabeza tenía dos largas líneas y 2 cuernos largos. A los pies de la criatura había cientos de siluetas simulando ser cadáveres y más a lo lejos había otras siluetas que parecían adorar a la criatura. Quien sobre su cabeza estaba el sol.**

 _Tienen muchos nombres, pero es el espíritu apache del fuego, un ser que se cree es el origen de toda vida._ Los magos estaban escuchando al shaman atentamente. _Pero también es el espíritu más inestable que existe, ansia la destrucción, el caos, las muertes y por sobretodo ver el mundo de los hombres arder._ Ahora tomo una de las fotos de harry. _Es un poco gracioso no._

 _¿Qué es gracioso? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso que un niño no mayor a 11 años sea un shaman asesino?_ Dijo molesta la profesora Sprout.

 _Te todo esta relacionado._ Esto confundió a los magos. _En todos mis años de detective he visto cosas raras, siempre he creído que el destino interviene y crea los sucesos._ Se dedicó a ver la foto de Harry cuando hace su posesión de almas. _Y ellos dos son el ejemplo perfecto, el espíritu mas poderoso y el niño más dañado que la humanidad jamás vera, juntos en un solo ser._

 _No cree que exagera, ¿Qué tan peligroso pude ser Potter?_ Dijo snape mientras su odio hacia los potter nublaba su juicio.

Liam se paró de la silla y vio fijamente a Snape.

 _Tan peligroso como para matar a 85 990 personas._ Respondió mientras se acercaba a la chimenea. _Si me disculpan solo venía a entregar la información, mis colaboradores y yo tenemos casos más recientes que investigar y algo más señor Dumbledore._ Volteo a ver al diector.

 _¿si?_ Pregunto curioso.

 _Usted será responsable de las muertes que inferno realice desde ahora._ Sentencio Liam, mientras echaba los polvos flu a la chimenea. _Es solo una advertencia._

 _Director._ Hablo Sprout. _¿cree que sea seguro tener a Harry en Hogwarts?_

 _Pomona te aseguro que lo que el joven potter necesita es solo la convivencia con niños de su edad y la sana relación con sus profesores, para que se olvide de todo eso._ Dijo tranquilamente pensando que en verdad funcionaria.

 _Si como no-_ dijo mcgonagall. _Como si en Hogwarts hubiera una convivencia entre las casas._ Siguió hablando. _Me retiro._

Mientras solo filius y pomona la escuchaban y asentían.

Tenia razón minerva.

Desde que Albus y Severus estaban en Hogwarts las casa no convivían en paz.

* * *

Draco malfoy se despertó por un aroma raro en su habitación.

Era un aroma familiar.

Entonces lo recordó era aloe vera, equinacea y hierva de sanjuán.

Esas eran las hiervas que usaba su padrino para las quemaduras accidentales.

Al despertarse vio algo que le traumaría de por vida.

Harry esta sin sus vendas.

Era horrible ver ese cuerpo lleno de quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, con ampollas, llagas, moretones y la espalda tatuada con un símbolo de llama.

 _¿te gusta lo que ves?_ Pregunto harry en un tono juguetón mientras se volteaba revelando su pecho y tronco que por las quemaduras dejaban ver como se movían sus costillas.

 _yo lo siento._ Draco se había sonrojado.

 _por qué tan apenado, ni que me vieras desnudo narco._ Dijo harry tranquilo mientras tomaba un royo de vendas empapadas en un extraño líquido.

(conque eso era lo que apestaba). Pensó draco. _¿Que hora es?._ Bostezo.

 _las 5 am._ Respondió mientras se cubría sus brazos tatuados.

 _volveré a dormir._ Respondió draco volviéndose a meter en las cobijas de su cama.

 _okay._ Sonrio el pelinegro rojizo, mientras seguía cubriendo su cuerpo con las vendas.

Una ves que todo su cuerpo menos su rostro estaba vendado, harry inicio a caminar por la sala común de las serpientes.

" _ **debemos encontrar a la niña"**_ dijo fuego mientras se hacia presente como un pequeño juguete.

(a, la niña que tenía a hielo) pregunto harry mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y la prendía.

" _ **si, ella es muy hermosa"**_ dijo mientras su llama cambiaba de color.

 _(¿la niña? o ¿el espíritu?)._ Pregunto curioso Harry mientras salía de la sala común.

" _ **el espíritu, dime crees que soy humano para que me interesa una humana"**_ dijo plantándole cara.

 _(¿porque a los humanos interesan las humanas?)_ Dijo mientras saltaba en sus dedos del pie.

" _ **bueno, para hacer bebes"**_ entonces fuego recordó que no le había dado la charla a harry.

(¿de dónde vienen los bebes?) pregunto Harry a su espíritu.

Fuego no sabía qué hacer, pero de pronto los dos sintieron una presencia espiritual más débil que la suya.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron a un pequeño espíritu blanco.

" _ **hielo?"**_ pregunto fuego mientras el espíritu los voltea ver.

" _ **FUEGO!"**_ el espíritu mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermano mayor. _ **"hermano! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuántos siglos han pasado? ¿Quién es el niño es tu humano? ¿es muy guapo le va a gustar a mi humana? ¿sabes algo de los otros? ¿tienes calor? ¿tienes hambre aun eres el amargado de siempre?**_

Harry veía al pequeño espíritu blanca quien no dejaba de sacudir y preguntar a su espíritu.

" _ **mira nada mas!"**_ hielo lanzo a su hermano a un muro para sujetarse de los cachetes de Harry. _ **"tu si que eres lindo, sabes a mi humana le gustas, tiene un motón de libros sobre ti y unos cuantos dibujos tuyos."**_ Dijo el espíritu antes de recordar algo.

" _ **MI HUMANA!"**_ grito para salir flotando contra la puerta de la sala común de slythering. _ **"oye si puedes matar un dragón para enamorarla te lo agradecería.**_ Dijo mientras entraba a los dormitorios de las niñas.

Los dos alzaron los hombros y siguieron su caminata mañanera por los pasillos del castillo.

" _tu hermana está un poco"_ Harry le comento a fuego mientras giraba su dedo indicé alrededor de su oreja*.

" _ **si lo sé, pero aparte de ella no hay nadie más fuerte que yo"**_ dijo el espíritu del fuego mientras flotaba a un lado de Harry.

Los dos siguieron su camino mientras sentían que la energía de la piedra filosofal estaba más cerca.

"oye _podías llamar a sweet pee dee_ " dijo Harry mientras caminaba por unas escaleras rumbo al tercer piso.

" _ **para que lo quieres aquí**_ "pregunto mientras veía como Harry lanzaba una llamarada contra el dormido cerbero.

" _para impresionar a una chica_ " dijo mientras abría una trampilla en el piso y saltaba a la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal.

* * *

/ 3 horas más tarde/

El gran comedor estaba rebosante de vida y de alegría.

Algunos alumnos estaban nerviosos por el inicio del nuevo siclo escolar.

Y otros alegres por reunirse con sus amigos.

Pero en la mesa de las serpientes faltaba una persona.

Esto fue percibido por los alumnos, maestros y el director.

¿Dónde estaba Harry potter? Se preguntó el director.

¿Dónde está inferno la fay? Se preguntaron los miembros de slythering

Y como por arte de magia la pregunta fue contestada por el sonido de alas mecánicas y el de ladridos.

¡Es mía no suya! Grito el joven La fay Quien por ropa tenía una capa roja cubierta de sangre verde y plumas que ocultaba el pantalón de su uniforme.

Mientras entraba al gran comedor siendo perseguido por un cerbero y por un montón de llaves con alas.

 _Muere, muere, muere._ Repetía el joven la fay mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a las llaves para que estas lo dejaran de molestar.

Pronto los alumnos se alejaron de donde estaba Harry y el cerbero.

Pero los maestros corrieron para socorrer a Harry.

 _FLUFFY!._ Grito hagrid mientras sacaba una flauta y la iniciaba a tocar.

Poco después el animal había caído dormido.

 _Oye no es justo._ Dijo Harry mientras veía a hagrid. _Ya casi lo mataba._ Hizo un puchero.

 _¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO!_ Grito la subdirectora mientras encaraba al joven de slythering.

 _Recuperando._ Inicio buscare entre sus bolsillos. _¡ESTO! Saco de su bolsa trasera la mítica piedra filosofal._

Para asombro de todos los maestros.

 _Me..mem..la..lall…puede…entre..ga..rrr._ hablo el profesor Quirell. _Es…pro..pro..piedad de la… escue…laa._

 _La quieres._ Dijo Harry mientras se ponía la piedra en la boca. _Qui..ta.n..ela._ dijo hablando con la piedra en la boca.

 _¡Mocoso dame la piedra!_ Grito Snape.

Harry cerro la boca, se tragó la piedra y sonrió.

Nadie en el comedor daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

 _No puedo._ Dijo mentiras se tocaba el estómago. _Esta mas segura en mi pancita._ Dijo sacándole la lengua a Snape.

 _¿sabes lo que te acabas de comer?_ Pregunto la enfermera del colegio.

 _Si la piedra filosofal, que por cierto está muy mal sazonada, ¿talvez un poco de tocino y jugo de naranja lo arregle todo?_ Dijo mientras ignoraba las iradas de odio incredulidad y rabia que le daba el director y el profesorado y se iba a la mesa de Slytehring.

 _He recado ven._ Dijo Harry mientras saludaba a draco.

 _Es ¡DRACO¡ grito_ molesto mientras regresaba a su lugar junto con sus demás compañeros.

 _Eso dije cuadro._ Dijo Harry mientras iniciaba a comer como si un hubiera un mañana.

 _¿Nunca lo dirás bien verdad?_ Dijo resignado mientras iniciaba a terminar su desayuno.

 _Nop._ Dijo Harry mientras tomaba a la servilleta y se limpiaba la cara.

 _¡Señor POTTER!_ Grito el perfecto de gryffindor.

 _¿y tu eres?_ Pregunto Harry mientras lo señalaba con el cuchillo.

 _Percy weasly!._ Dijo mientras tomaba de la capa a Harry y este guardaba el tenedor en su capa. _Si no lo ha notado el director le ha estado hablando, debe ir a la enfermería para que le retiren la piedra que se acaba de comer._ Dijo mientras jalaba a Harry y se lo llevaba en dirección al director.

 _Nesy._ dijo Harry.

 _Percy._ le corrigió el gryffindor.

 _Como sea._ Harry se paró firme en el piso y percy ya no lo pudo jalar. _¿Quién tedio el permiso divino de_ _ **TOCARME!"**_ dijo mientras su pelo se alza contra la gravedad.

Todas las velas encendidas aumentaban su luminosidad y en la sala el calor aumentaba.

" _**¿con qué derecho hozas? tocarme!"**_ dijo mientras un circulo de fuego lo rodeaba. _**"respode escoria!"**_ grito mientras apteaba en el estómago a perca y este yacía al suelo por el dolor. _ **"dije que me respondieras, ¿Quién te dio el permiso de? ¡TOCARME!"**_ volvió a patear a percy pero esta vez en la entrepierna.

Pronto los maestros se acercaron, igual que los hermanos y gryffindors cercanos.

" _ **no interrumpan!".**_ Dijo Harry mientras creaba una llamarada que lanzo varios metros a todos los que se le hacer caro- _ **¿en que estaba? ¿así? Entonces Willy ¿Quién TEDIO EL PERMISO, ORDEN O DERECHO DE TOCAR A UN SER SUPERIOR? ¡A TI DIMINUTA ESCORIA HUMANA!**_ Volio a patear el estómago de percy.

 _El dir-ector._ Respondió entre cortadamente.

 _a bueno._ Dijo Harry mientras desaparecía el circulo de fuego. _Sabes que como no fue tu culpa te dejare ir con un castigo menor._ Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el pecho del weasly y sacaba el tenedor de su capa. _Veamos derecho o izquierdo._ Dijo mientras ponía el tenedor el cual estaba al rojo vivo sobre el ojo derecho para luego pasar al izquierdo. _De tin marin, de do pingue, cucara macara, títere fue, yo no fui.. fu tete,_ seguía moviendo el tenedor. _Este._ El tenedor estaba sobre el ojo derecho.

Percy cero sus paradoras.

 _.no. flipy abre los ojos._ Dijo mientras intentaba abrir con sus dedos el ojo derecho. _Ni modo._ Puso el tenedor caliente en la meguilla de percy.

 _AHH!_ El joven abrió los ojos y la boca por el dolor.

 _¡BINGO!_ dijo Harry mientras clavaba el caliente tenedor en el ojo derecho de percy.

 _AHHH!._ Seguía gritando el weasly.

 _No te muevas que luego no cauteriza._ Dijo Harry mientras jalaba el tenedor y de un solo movimiento arrancaba el ojo derecho de percy weasly.

 _AAHHHHHHAHAHAHAH!_ El joven se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

Mientras que sus compañeros se habían desmayado, estaban vomitando o llorando por lo que acababan de ver.

 _Sabes me molesta el ruido._ Dijo Harry mientras veía el ojo en el tenedor. _Cállate por favor._ Puso el ojo en la boca de percy. _No seas mal niño, acábate el desayuno._ Harry sonrió feliz mente mientras con sus manos cerraba la boca de percy y lo hacía tragar su propio ojo. _Buen niño._ Le dio un beso en la frente. _Ahora ve a clase como buen perfecto que eres Billy._

Harry se paró como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Se acercó a draco quien se escondía tras Daphene greengrass

Mientras todas las serpientes se alejaban de el.

 _¿Qué clase nos toca?_ Pregunto infantil mente.

 _pociones!_ Respondió rápidamente.

 _¡qué bien vamos. ¡Vamos! ¡ya quiero quemar todo este lugar!_ Tomo las manos de draco y las de Daphne. _Vamos que no ven que ya no hay tiempo._ Y como sin nada arrastro a los dos slythering rumbo al salón d pociones.

Claro en su camino piso la cara del lado derecho del joven weasly quien aún seguía en el piso.

Paso de largo a los maestros y salió del gran comedor.

 _¿y bien?_ Dijo minerva mientras se acercaba con la enfermera al inconsciente Percy weasly. _¿ya estas feliz de la decisión que tomaste?_ _Vio a su alumno. ¿Cómo esta poppy?_

La enfermera rubios el cuerpo del joven mal herido.

 _No se cómo es posible, pero con esos pocos golpes le destrozo varios huesos, daño el hígado, los pulmones y tiene un riño muy herido._ Con cuidado toco la cara de percy. _Impresionante._ Comento.

 _¿Qué es impresionante? ¿Qué le hizo a mi hermano esa sucia serpiente?_ pregunto ron weasly.

 _En mi vida como sanadora señor weasly he visto una herida tan bien cauterizada como esta._ Respondió la medí bruja. _Tan perfecta que dudo que se pueda hacer un trasplante o usar un ojo falso._ dijo la mujer. _¿Me ayudas hagrid? a llevarlo a la enfermería._

 _Claro._ Respondió saliendo de su asombro el medio gigante.

 _¡Esto no se queda así!_ Grito ron weasly mientras veía por donde se había ido Harry. _Me las va aagar._ Dijo mientras tomaba su varita. _Yo lo venceré y te vengare._

Dijo para acto seguido ser golpeado en la cabeza dos veces.

E _stas tonto o. te haces._ Hablaron los gemelos. _Percy es el mayor y el más listo de, nuestra familia y . mira como lo dejo._

 _No yo venceré a esa maldita serp…_ no pudo terminar su oración pues fue goleado de nuevo.

Esta vez por la sub directora.

 _No lo intente señor weasly,_ dijo tristemente. _Si va en contra del señor la fay termina igual o peor que su hermano._

 _Director debe expulsarlo._ Grito Hermione mientras se acercaba a la conversación. _Según el estatuto 34 del reglamento si un mago daña a otro en el castillo es automático su destierro y en cazo de que sea estudiante expulsión del mismo._ Dijo la dientona.

S _i expulse a esa serpiente._ Dijo ron.

 _No se puede._ Dijo Theodore nott. _Infernó la fay es parte shaman._

 _¿y?-_ pregunto Hermione.

 _Como una inútil sangre sucia como tú no conoce nada de nuestro mundo permíteme explicarte._ Dijo la voz del joven Potter quien aún seguía en la puerta escuchando todo. _Hace 1000 años una guerra se libró entre shamanes y magos, esto debido a que los magos enjuiciaron injustamente a un sanan por un cargo que no cometió._ Dijo sonriendo. _Para no hacer más largo el cuento se llegó al acuerdo de que los shamanes serían juzgado por los shamanes y los magos por los magos._ Termino su historia.

¿y _eso que tiene que ver con que hayas dejado parcialmente ciego a un estudiante?_ Grito Hermione.

Claro pronto el aroma de cabello quemado se hizo presente en el lugar.

Muchos vieron como el pelo de la niña dientona se iniciaba a quemar y como poco después se apagaba.

 _¡Escucha bien maldita perra sangre suicida inmunda!_ Grito Harry. _Puedo hervir tu sangre, así que bájale a tus humos de grandeza o hare que te salga humo por tu cabeza._ Dijo Harry espantando a Hermione. _En cuanto a que tiene que ver simple, soy un mestizo shaman y mago._ Dijo tranquilo. _¡Por ende, no me pueden juzgar ninguno de los dos lados estoy sobre la ley perra!_ Dijo Harry. _A y QUEJICUS._ Le grito a snape. _¡O ESTAS EN EL SALON EN 3 MINUTOS O PERSONALMENTE TERMINO DE ARUINAR TU CARA!_

Harry dio media vuelta y salió del gran comedor.

Sin más los alumnos y el profesorado se resignaron poco o nada podía hacer Dumbledore ante esta situación.

Y este mismo se preguntaba porque los muggles habían dañado tanto a su arma.

¿Quién había sido el idiota al que se le ocurrió dejarlo con los muggles?

Mientras el director pensaba esto Quirrel se vía en una seria complicación.

¿y ahora como obtendría la piedra?

* * *

Fin capitulo 6.

Notas: perdone la tardanza, pero no sabía cómo continuar esta historia.

Además, quiero anunciar que me estoy cambiando de casa y por eso no he podido escribir en un buen rato y talvez mis historias tarde un poco más.

Nota 2; ¿Quién es el shaman de hielo?

Nota 3: ¿Qué le pasara a Ron Hermione?

Merece reviews?

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

Un nuevo dios (varios)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado ( naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (los humanos) (hora de aventura)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	7. Chapter 7

Los ojos de la ilusión.

* * *

explicación:

Los personajes de shaman King solo serán mencionados, mas no participaran tan abiertamente, la batalla de shamanes será a lo largo de muchos años y muchas batallas, el equipo de Harry se llamara los "elementales" por obvias razones, no esperen ni a yoh o Anna ya que Harry Potter el primer libro se ubica en 1991 y la batalla de shamanes inicia en 1999, por ende ellos aun no nacen .o son muy jóvenes. El gran cometa se adelanto muchos años. Y el espíritu de fuego selecciono antes a Harry.

Disabler: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

También solo se usara fragmentos del manga shaman King sin fines de lucro.

* * *

/agradecimientos/

 **Metalero Anarkista:** gracias por el apoyo y bueno harry si se volverá inmortal y bueno lo del oro digamos que sí y que no.

 **TsukihimePrincess:** si bueno él puede hacer la vista gorda siempre y cuando sea por su "bien mayor"

 **Xyori Nadeshiko:** si es una cabra manipuladora, bueno esa es una pregunta fácil de responder sacándole las tripas a harry.

* * *

Irealiti: lee las letras pequeñas en un contrato de por vida.

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o noticias.

 **Negritas: hechizos**

 _ **Negritas cursivas con "": espíritus**_

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pensamientos

* * *

CAPITULO 7: una navidad de cambios

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Percy Weasly había perdido el ojo.

Al principio las cosas habían estado algo turbias.

Los padres del joven exigieron justicia para su hijo.

Invocando a una reunión del consejo escolar, gracias a la ayuda de unas pocas amistades que Arthur tenia.

Pero poco sirvió cuando Theodore Note, dijo el nombre completo del chico y su relación sanguínea con la matriarca de la magia negra occidental.

Además, claro que por el estatuto de paz entre shamanes y magos el chico era intocable.

Molly había estado impactada, al saber que Harry potter había herido a su hijo, luego extasiada al saber que si seguía las ordenes de Dumbledore su familia tendría nexos con la mismísima Morgana La Fay.

Pero una vez termino la reunión y pido hablar con el chico para saber la versión de su historia.

Este no había asistido, aun cuando un hombre tan sabio y bueno como Dumbledore se lo había pedido en persona.

Al final lo tuvieron que conocer en un pasillo.

El chico era algo singular, por no decir extraño.

Sus pensamientos parecían ir y venir, su mirada era herética en algunos momentos llego a ver una chispa de locura y muerte en sus ojos, su piel o al menos la de su cara era blanca, su pelo era muy largo casi le llegaba a la cintura, tenía el cuerpo vendado y apestaba a yerbas.

Molly intento entablar una conversación, pero le fue imposible.

Harry más de una vez la llamaba por otro nombre, se distraía con algo o simplemente los ignoraba.

Sin mas no pudo conocer nada de ese joven.

Pero en el colegio las cosas si habían cambiado.

La mayoría de la población estudiantil se había informado del estado sanguíneo, árbol genealógico, habilidades mágicas, estado físico, estado psicológico, dalos solo faltaba que supieran que había estado defecando oro y su orina podía sanar heridas.

No esperen si lo sabían, ya que Vicent Crabbe, había entrado al baño después de Harry y en lugar de encontrarse excremento encontró pepitas de oro.

Desde entonces los alumnos y maestros sabían que efectos tenía en el joven la piedra filosofal.

Había sido un poco incómodo la manera en la que el alumnado se enteró de la existencia de dicho artículo en el castillo.

Un vociferador de Nicloas Flamel fue el que acuso a Dumbledore de no poner suficiente seguridad y exponer a los alumnos a peligros.

Pero también se enteraron que ahora la piedra estaba muy bien asegurada, dentro del cuerpo de Harry potter.

Más de una vez varios perfectos (muy aterrados de siquiera estar cerca de él) le habían dicho que el director quería que fuera a la enfermería para que esta le quitara la piedra.

Pero el joven los espantaba con una llamarada de fuego morado.

Además, más de una vez algún alumno de la casa de slythering había acabado en la enfermería por laxantes en la comida.

Al parecer el director pensó que esa sería una buena forma de obtener la piedra.

Pero no contaba que Harry sabía que cosas comer y cuáles no.

Si, este había sido un mes raro en el castillo.

* * *

Para el joven descendiente de Morgana las cosas en el colegio eran en verdad tediosas y aburridas.

En verdad aburridas.

Tal vez muchos lo crean un idiota o un loco sin conociendo.

Pero la realidad era otra.

Él había sido educado, por nada más y nada menos que " _ **fuego"**_

El espíritu más poderoso y el más sabio.

Él sabía todo, desde que el hombre se reunía a contar historias alrededor de la fogata inicio a guardar el conocimiento, hasta el origen del arma más poderosa de los humanos.

El vio las primeras armas ser forjadas, él sabe todo lo que se ha escrito o se destruyó en las llamas y por supuesto vio todas las locuras de la humanidad.

Por eso inferno La Fay o harry potter no necesitaba estudiar, el ya sabía todo lo que se debe saber del mundo, lo bueno y lo malo.

Pero algo si cambio tras el incidente en el que Melvin perdió el ojo.

Las casas del castillo lo veían diferente.

Los leones le temían, igual a un terrible incendio que va destruyendo lentamente la sabana, matado tanto a crías como a presas.

Los tejones simplemente decidieron esconderse de sus llamas y se alejaban lo más posible de él, algunos literalmente escapaban por túneles cuando lo veían.

Los pájaros eran diferentes, muchos lo veían con respeto, admiración, lo analizaban, lo buscaban algunos lo adoraban, igual que carroñeros que esperan que el calor disminuya para sacar los cadáveres fritos de los muertos en sus llamas.

Pero las serpientes eran otra cosa.

Todas ellas le buscaban, ya sea porque se los ordenaron, porque querían o porque lo necesitaban, cual reptiles alrededor del calor que necesitaban, de daban información, objetos, regalos, uno que otro dulce o algún pacto para seguir creciendo.

Generalmente dejaba que Mariano se encargara de eso.

Pero Declino, siempre se enojaba que no pudiera decir bien su nombre y siempre le recordaba que se llamaba Draco.

Y conoció a Frigga la shamana de hielo.

Era una joven de 6 año de slythering,

Piel blanca, pelo negro largo y cuerpo envidiable.

Pero lo que más resaltaba era su personalidad, bipolar, controladora, estricta y obsesiva, para todos ella era una joven fría, sin emociones y casi un fantasma, peor cuando él se presentó frente a ella, su personalidad cambio totalmente, se lanzó a abrazarlo, besarle y casi violarlo.

Literalmente.

Al parecer ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Harry potter, desde el momento que supo de su existencia.

Toda su niñez había soñado como los dos se conocerían y como ella le ayudaría.

Harry se sintió algo raro en es platica, pero luego recordó que casi todos los que lo rodean están igual o más locos que él.

Así que la dejo ser.

Además, había estado conviviendo con _**"hielo"**_ al parecer ella también haba optado por el ideal de sus demás hermanos y les ayudaría a usar el poder los "grandes espíritus" para salvar al mundo, además le comento que ya había entrado en la competencia de shamanes y tenía su propio equipo.

Un tal mabu, quien era un joven africano que tenía por acompañante a un espíritu animal de gorila blanco.

Y Aniza una niña pelirroja nativa de Rusia, quien por espíritu acompañante tenía a un demonio llamado kritos "el congelador de almas".

Al parecer los dos estaban entrenado.

Mientras la Frigga estaba estudiando.

A Harry le sorprendió un poco.

Él era el único de los "elementales" que no tenía un equipo.

A él nunca le había interesado eso.

Pero según fuego decía, eran necesarios los equipos para el torneo de shamanes.

Diablos todos sus compañeros tenían equipos.

Fluvia tenía a Atlántico un niño que tenía consigo al espíritu del Leviatán y a Pacifica una niña que tenía el espíritu de una antigua diosa del mar.

Rock tenía a los demoledores. Ivan y tivan dos hombres que tenían el espíritu de un rinoceronte y un elefante respectivamente.

Steal tenía a los hermanos Abragovichi, dos gemelos siameses separados que tenían el espíritu de la oz del cuervo y el martillo de las montañas.

Ray tenia a Jack y Sally. Ambos habían sido rockeros hasta que en un concierto sus compañeros y más de la mitad de fans murieron por culpa del ejército. Jack tenía en su guitara al espíritu de la tragedia y Sally en su collar tenia las almas de las voces de los muertos ese día.

Pan por otro lado, tenía a Ipo y Derly. Ipo era un niño que nunca soltaba su almohada que tenia de espíritu acompañante a un ser hecho de nubes y derly ella llevaba una guadaña y tenía a una comadreja de viento como su espíritu acompañante.

Y por último Bella tenía a las hortalizas. No sabía sus nombres, pero las jovencitas tenían a los espíritus de maleza y venus de sus lados.

Pero el que tenía nunca pensó en tener a un equipo.

 _¡Qué mal!_ Dijo harry mientras se levantaba de un salto del sillón donde había estado acostado.

Todos los alumnos de la casa de slythering se pusieron alerta.

Si algo altera a la fuente de su calor lo tenían que arreglar.

 _¡HAAA! ¡Necesito un equipo de shamanes y no tengo uno!_ Dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el piso.

Esta acción extraña a todos en la sala común, pues no entendían a que se refería.

 _¿la fay?._ Pregunto draco.

 _Sí ¿qué pasa?_ Pregunto harry alzando la cabeza revelando que se había destrozado la frente y tenía el cráneo expuesto.

Por extraño que pareciera a nadie le asqueo ver eso.

Más de una vez lo habían visto sin sus vendas y totalmente desnudo.

Ya que él no usaba ropa interior, ¿porque? La ropa interior priva del poder del universo.

Pero ver casi cada 3 días un cadáver con carne quemada exceptuando la cara y la cintura es algo a lo que se acostumbran.

Muchos jóvenes adolescentes estaban celosos de sus atributos masculinos para su corta edad y muchas féminas maduras mostraban interés en él.

 _¿y eso? ¿qué?_ pregunto draco.

 _No lo entiendes._ Admitió harry. _Aunque tienes sangre de shaman no puedes usar todo tu poder._ Dijo harry mientras se tocaba la frente. ¿ _Oye? ¿porque mi cráneo se quiere salir de mi piel?,_ pregunto en un desvarío Harry pues no recordaba cómo se había abierto el cráneo.

 _¡Un segundo!_ Dijo Pansy parkison.

 _Ya pasaron 3 ritsy._ Dijo harry mientras se cauterizaba la herida.

 _¿Draco puede usar furiyuko?_ Pregunto pansy.

 _Claro que Carlos podría usarlo._ Dijo Harry mientras señalaba a Draco. _Pero no puede porque su familia no lo ha practicado en generaciones._ Admitió Harry.

A lo que draco asintió.

 _Aunque hay una manera._ Dijo Harry. _No esperen esa no funcionaria._ Admitió. _Si sería muy extraño si funcionara._ Sonrió.

¿ _podría usarlo_? Pregunto draco.

 _Si hay un ritual que se debe hacer en el solsticio de invierno y podría funcionar para despertar tu poder shamanico._ Dijo harry. _Podría despertar el de todos los presentes y así seriamos imparables._ Propuso harry.

Muchos se imaginaron siendo un nuevo ejército de seres poderosos que no solo dominarían el mundo mágico mejor que "el que no debe ser nombrado" sino que dominarían el mundo muggle.

 _Pero según recuerdo hay algo malo con ese ritual._ Harry se rasco su cabeza. _Pero no recuerdo ¿Qué era?_

 _¿podría intentarlo?_ Pregunto draco, imaginándose que poderes obtendría.

 _Claro, solo necesitamos algunas cosas y la presencia de tus padres._ Dijo harry.

¿Por qué _mis padres?_ Pregunto un extrañado draco.

 _Es magia muy antigua demasiado, recuerdo ingredientes y los pasos a seguir, pero es necesario que la sangre este de acuerdo con el ritual._ Dijo harry.

 _Bien los contactare y espero que vengan al castillo estas vacaciones._ Dijo draco.

 _Bien el ritual será el día del solsticio de este año, e 31 de diciembre._

 _¿Qué no es el 21 de diciembre?_ Dijo uno de los interesados.

 _Cuando el cometa paso altero la rotación de la tierra y con ello el ciclo planetario._ Dijo harry. _Bueno vamos a clases._

 _Harry ¿es domingo y son las 8 pm?_ Dijo draco.

E _nserio._ Dijo Harry mientras se perdía en su mente. _¿Oigan? ¿no estaba acostado en el silo? ¿cómo llegue aquí?_ Pregunto distraída mente.

Algunos negaron con la cabeza y lo llevaron a su cuarto.

Tal vez sea el mago más poderoso en slythering pero aun así.

Se distraía muy fácilmente.

/noviembre/

Harry podía decir que había sido un mes interesante.

La noche de todos los santos, fue secuestrado por un profesor con turbante mordado y un parasito en la cabeza y lo amararon en una mesa dentro del calabozo.

¿en que cabeza cabe que una escuela tenga un calabozo bien equipado? ¿pero no mas dinero para maestros y material de trabajo?

en fin Mirel o Virel o como se llame el maestro era controlado por un espectro llamado Tom, no tenia caso burlarse de un nombre tan simple y comun como Tom.

¿que mago que se respete se llama Tom?.

pero siguiendo ordenes.

El hombre le intento abrir el estómago para sacarle la piedra.

Pero se encontró con su defensa más básica.

Su piel siempre emitía un calor semejante al del metal recién forjado.

Fue divertido ver como todos los cuchillos que el hombre uso en su contra se derritieron apenas tocar su piel.

Luego intento con un hechizo y este le salió en su contra.

Destruyéndolo.

Y él se quedó atrapado por 5 horas en el calabozo.

Hasta que fue descubierto por los maestros y el director.

Muchos se sorprendieron por ver al maestro muerto y aún más a él, pues en lugar de estar aterrado parecía que estaba aburrido.

En cuanto le desataron, Harry se fue como si nada había pasado.

Claro el director quiso hablar con él y preguntarle lo que había pasado.

Harry ignoro abismal mente al hombre y también a sus seguidores.

Este tal Rebus y Habrigo.

Quienes no lo dejaban de atosigar con contarle historias sobre la maldita juventud de sus padres.

 _¡No me interesan!_ Grito harry.

En el salón de clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

 _Pero harry, tienes que saber cómo eran tus padres._ Repetía remus.

Además del también estaban hagrid, el director y una mujer vieja que parecía un gato.

 _Yo sé quiénes eran y porque murieron._ Dijo harry.

Esto sorprendió de sobre manera al director.

Harry potter ¿ya sabía la profecía? ¿y los horrocrux?

 _La puta de mi madre era una cualquiera que se revolcó con el vividor y alcohólico de mi padre._ Dijo Harry sonriendo. _Y por un accidente yo nací y luego ellos murieron en un accidente porque mi padre estaba borracho._

 _¡Ellos no eran así!_ Grito remus.

 _Pero así me dijeron toda mi infancia que eran mis padres._ Respondió harry. _Recuerdo como esas palabras me hacían llorar hasta dormir._ Sonrió felizmente. _A que tiempos._

 _Harry ellos eran buenas personas ellos._ Remus intentaba hablar, pero Harry lo ignoro y se fue.

…..

Ya era diciembre.

Las cosas no habían cambiado en el castillo.

Excepto por el día en que unas niñas habían visto una serpiente gigante por los pasillos del colegio.

Para e ritual que usaría en draco.

Se requerían ciertas cosas.

Una de ella era el corazón de basilisco.

Así que tuvo que matar al que estaba en el colegio y asunto resuelto.

Pero aun así este ser al ser tan longevo y poderoso su espíritu no se fue, solo se quedó merodeando los drenajes del castillo.

...

Hoy sería el día en que usaría el ritual en Draco.

Solo que aún no recordaba que había de malo en ese ritual.

Pero bueno sobre la marcha lo recordaría.

Por suerte para el los Malfoy habían estado muy dispuestos a que su hijo participase en el ritual y así subir su poder.

Además, que tras una plática Harry había nombrado temporalmente a Lucius como el nuevo representante de los asientos La fay.

Dándole así más control sobre el mundo mágico.

 _¿Estas seguro?_ Pregunto Harry a Draco.

 _Por supuesto._ Dijo decidido.

 _Bueno okay._ Veamos. _Sangre de la madre y el padre._ Lucius y Narcisa le dieron unas gotas de su sangre en un cáliz. _Extracto de corazón de basilisco, cuerno y sangre de unicornio, piel de quimera, jugo de lirio muerto y por ultimo lagrima de sirena._ Dijo mientras metía los ingredientes en el caliz.

 _Me lo tengo que beber._ Pregunto con asco Draco.

 _Claro que no._ Dijo Harry. _Solo debes sujetarlo mientras estés en el círculo._

Harry inicio a generaba un circulo de fuego y luego este inicio a escribir runas y sello en el piso.

 _Bien la luna en el cielo._ Harry vio el cielo y si hay estaba la luna. _Bueno ahora solo queda esperar._ Harry se puso en posición de loto.

 _A media noche surtirá efecto._ Afirmó Harry.

Y esperaron alrededor de 20 minutos.

Entonces paso.

Varias luces de energía rodearon el circulo.

" _**ostenti noves spiro, disi itos bonus spiro, disi itos bonus espiro".**_ Hablaban las luces.

 _¿Qué dicen?_ Pregunto Narcisa.

 _Que si quieres el poder de los espíritus._ Dijo Harry.

 _Si, lo deseo, si no es molestia._

" _**atesis, atesis,"**_ las luces parecían girar y hablar. _ **" poris itos bonus spiro tenis, tu cangis genter, tu no homus, tu cangis in femes.**_ Preguntaron las luces. _ **Atesis.**_ Volvieron a preguntar.

 _Si acepto._ Dijo Draco y sus padres afirmaron.

 _ **Atesis, unis ves cangis nunca volter atris, tu cangis pro y itos sempre in femenis, atesis.**_ Volvieron a preguntar.

Draco aceptó.

 _ **¡Hecho esta!**_ Terminaron de hablar las luces. El circulo se ilumino y el contenido del cáliz se evaporo.

Na neblina cubrió el lugar.

Pero el cuerpo de Draco brillo y activo sus poderes.

 _¿funciono?_ Hablo Draco desde la niebla, solo que su voz se escuchaba diferente.

 _¿Draco?._ Pregunto Narcisa mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

Cuando la niebla se disipo finalmente pudieron ver a Draco.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, su pelo era más largo y rizado, su cuerpo había perdido los rasgos masculinos y habían sido remplazados por femeninos, su rostro era el de una niña muy hermosa para su edad y su voz también cambio.

 _Ahh!._ Grito Lucius antes de desmayarse.

Narcisa veía incrédula a su hijo ahora hija.

 _¿Qué me paso?!_ Grito Draco, con su nueva voz de joven cita y viéndose en el líquido que quedaba del cáliz.

 _A, eso era lo que tenía que recordar._ Dijo Harry. _Ya recuerdo los efectos secundarios, ¿porque no lo recordé antes?._ Dijo Harry mientras alzaba los hombros en señal de despreocupación.

Draco no podía creer lo que pasaba, cinto un abrazo de parte de su madre.

S _iempre quise una niña._ Admitió Narcisa Malfoy.

Sin más que hacer Draco se desmayó igual que su padre.

…

Fin capitulo 7.

Notas:

Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

Un nuevo dios (varios)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado ( naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Imperialismo (los humanos) (hora de aventura)*

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	8. Chapter 8

Los ojos de la ilusión.

* * *

explicación:

Los personajes de shaman King solo serán mencionados, mas no participaran tan abiertamente, la batalla de shamanes será a lo largo de muchos años y muchas batallas, el equipo de Harry se llamara los "elementales" por obvias razones, no esperen ni a yoh o Anna ya que Harry Potter el primer libro se ubica en 1991 y la batalla de shamanes inicia en 1999, por ende ellos aun no nacen .o son muy jóvenes. El gran cometa se adelanto muchos años. Y el espíritu de fuego selecciono antes a Harry.

Disabler: Todo el material en el cual esta basado esta historia pertenece a JK. Rowling y yo solo tergiversare para crear esta historia.

También solo se usara fragmentos del manga shaman King sin fines de lucro.

* * *

/agradecimientos/

 _ **Antes de que lean quiero agradecerles la espera y la verdad lamento la demora, como muy pocos sabrán, yo hace un año estudiaba la carrera de química, pero porque mi maestra de introducción a la química se acostó con el director de la escuela y la corrieron no me validador 2 cuatrimestres de la carrera por lo que decidí suspenderla hasta que la huelga en mi escuela por el despido de la maestra pasara.**_

 _ **Y mientras me dedique a estudiar la carrera de derecho.**_

 _ **Pero hace unos 4 meses decidí volver a química y al mismo tiempo estar en derecho por las noches.**_

 _ **Conclusión**_

 _ **Tengo el cerebro dividido y frito a la vez.**_

 _ **Apenas y duermo, no coordino tiempos y me dejan un chingo de trabajo, muchos dirán renuncia a una de las dos y luego las terminas, no lo hare soy muy obstinado y ya he invertido mucho tiempo en ambas como para darme por vencido.**_

 _ **Eso es lo que me ha estado quitando la inspiración y me ha hecho atrasarme en mis trabajos aquí.**_

 _ **Estos solo es uno de los hobbies que tengo para mantenerme cuerdo.**_

 _ **Por eso agradezco a quienes siguen conmigo leyendo o hablándome.**_

 _ **Crean me cuando les digo que me gusta escuchar sus comentarios he ideas.**_

 _ **Me hace sentir que esto si sirve para algo.**_

 _ **Y que en verdad hago un buen trabajo.**_

 _ **Pero bueno ya basta de palabrerías.**_

 _ **Aquí están los lectores….**_

 **TsukihimePrincess: bueno todo tiene que volver a la "normalidad" así funciona el universo, cualquier duda preguntas ¿va?**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: bueno el viejo es más terco que este escritor, espero que te guste el cap. y de ser necesario releerlo muchas veces.**

 **MyaBL26: bueno ese era el punto y si está más loco que una cabra o más cuerdo que todos, quien sabe y las respuestas a tu duda están en el cap.**

 **Leonard Sharksun: pues remus todavía no sé qué hacer con él y Harry bueno el puedo preguntarle a sus padres como fueron ellos pero no lo hace porque no quiere decepcionarse de que no son tan malos como se los describen, lo de Lucius y Narscissa pues si poder político y lo del harem, Harry es prácticamente asexual con quienes le rodean nunca le ha interesado eso y talvez eso se vea más adelante.**

 **Espero que te guste este cap.**

* * *

Irrealiti: no somos más que átomos unidos en un gran espacio vacío, infinito y oscuro.

* * *

Acciones.: normal

Subrayado: lectura o noticias.

 **Negritas: hechizos**

 _ **Negritas cursivas con "": espíritus**_

 _Cursiva: diálogos._

Paréntesis. (): Explicaciones o pensamientos

* * *

CAPITULO 8: ¿Qué eres tú?

* * *

Harry estaba siendo sujetado por una cuerda mágica mientras colgaba de cabeza sobre el lago negro.

 _Que divertido._ Dijo Harry mientras sacaba la lengua e intentaba tocar su nariz con esta. _Etto, ett matt fattill de ettta manerta._ Dijo Harry.

El hombre que le apuntaba con la varita no era otro que Lucius Malfoy, muy molesto, él había organizado para mañana una gran Fiesta para celebrar que su HIJO, había obtenido el control sobre el Furyyoku y ahora, su HIJO era una niña.

 _¡Explícate y reviértelo!_ Ordeno Lucius.

 _Mmmm, te dije que había algo que había olvidado no recordaba que, hasta lo vi._ Dijo Harry. _Además, tuvo suerte._ Comento.

 _SUEERTE! ¡SE CAMBIO DE GENERO!_ Grito Lucius.

 _Pero es hermosa._ Respondió Narcissa quien estaba abrazando al inconsciente Draco Malfoy o la inconsciente como lo quieran ver. _Además, tu siempre quisiste una niña, solo que desde lo de la marca tenebrosa ya no podíamos tener más hijos._ Dijo la mujer.

 _Lo siento, pero me es extraño._ Dijo Harry. _Para mí se ve igual, de hecho, ya siento mejor su presencia._ Harry escupió a la cuerda que lo sostenía, esta se quemó y Harry cayó al agua. _¡AYUDA NO SE NADAR ME AHOGO!_ dijo mientras platalea y braseaba el niño.

 _Te llega a las rodillas._ Dijo Narcissa.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie.

Además, _que les preocupa._ Comento Harry mientras vapor iniciaba a salir de sus prendas.

 _¿Qué cómo lo explicaremos?_ Dijo Lucius no tenía ninguna idea de cómo explicaría esto.

 _A eso, no será problema._ Comento Harry mientras iniciaba a caminar a la mansión Malfoy. _¿Oye espera no estábamos en el bosque prohibido?_ Pregunto al aire.

 _¿con quién habla?_ Pregunto Lucius al no saber con quién se hablaba el shaman frente a él.

 _Ya sabes ese de haya arriba, el que escribió esto, oye tu puedes explicar le que va a pasar._ Pregunto al cielo. _Oye sé que estas hay … supongo que solo eres una alucinación._

Harry siguió caminando a la mansión malfoy.

 _Insisto que estábamos en Hogwarts, va como sea._ Comento Harry.

* * *

/mientras tanto / madriguera/

Varios miembros de La orden del Fenix estaban en la residencia de los Weasly.

Esto debido a que fueron invocados por el Director Dumbledore.

Los miembros eran.

Remus Lupin, Alastor Moddy, Arthur Weasly, Molly Weasly, Rebus Hagridt, unos de los auroes más viejos en el ministerio y Mundungus Flecher.

Los miembros se estaban centrando en un tema.

Harry Potter.

No se entendía como era que alguien como él, que estaba aislado en el castillo de Hogwarts, rodeado de buenas influencias, como lo eran los maestros bien capacitados y un sabio director.

Había decido nombrar como proxi en el ministerio a Lucius malfoy.

Por dios el hombre el 6 de enero obtendría mas poder que el propio ministro.

Los 40 asientos bajo el mandato del heredero de Morgana eran suficientes para hacer que cualquier ley fuera o aprobada o vetada.

Y ahora los magos oscuros obtendrían ese poder, sería un gran golpe para la luz.

Ellos que prohibieron el maltrato a los muggle, el negar que los niños mágicos en orfanatos se acercaran al mundo mágico antes de tiempo era lo mejor no es como si eso dañara el nivel educativo, prohibir magia que no comprendían y clasificarla como oscura era mejor que ayudar a una generación a estar lista para el futuro, el destruir tradiciones antiguas por ser contra muggles e incluir las suyas obligatoriamente era lo mejor.

 _Descuiden, ya tengo una manera de que el señor Potter apoye al Bien mayor._ Comento el director.

Y cual ovejas todos fueron segados por el hombre.

* * *

/de regreso a la casa de los Malfoy/

En la sala de reuniones secreta de Lucius Malfoy ak su estudio privado, se encontraban los padres de Draco Malfoy.

Quienes querían una explicación sobre porque el joven parecía tan tranquilo con lo que había hecho.

Lucius llamo a Dobby el elfo doméstico.

Quien al saber que estaba en presencia del Gran Harry Potter dejo caer la tetera caliente sobre el mismo.

El elfo estaba espantado por haberlo dañado.

Pero por el contrario el mago le sonrió.

 _Gracias, ya sentía frio._ Dijo mientras el calor de la hirviente agua le calentaba la piel.

El elfo se tranquilizó un poco.

Entonces volteo a ver a sus amos.

 _Amo ¿quiere que lleve a la ama Draga a su cuarto?_ Pregunto el elfo mientras señalaba a la dormida niña.

 _Draga?_ Dudo Lucius.

 _Ya inicio._ susurro Harry, cosa que los confundió aún más, pero les dijo que aceptaran la petición del elfo.

Quien apenas tuvo la orden desapareció.

 _¿Qué ha iniciado?_ Dudo Narcissa.

Harry alzo la mirada al techo y movía los ojos como si viera algo invisible.

 _El universo es como un rio._ Hablo el joven mientras alzaba las manos y creaba un rio de llamas para su explicación. _Un rio que va siempre hacia adelante, que puede crecer o perder agua, que puede ser perturbado o golpeado, contenido, pero jamás alteraran su dirección._ Inicio. _Nosotros somos parte de este rio, somos parte de las aguas y siempre que algo golpea el rio altera nuestra percepción del universo._ Harry señalo sus ojos. _Pero a los shamanes no nos afecta eso, nosotros vemos este universo como es antes, durante y después de un cambio._ Luego señalo a Lucius. _Ustedes solo ven ilusiones, ustedes solo ven el después, nunca detectan los cambios, para ustedes yo esto loco, pero en realidad yo actuó igual siempre, son ustedes los que actúan diferente en cada cambio._ Termino su discurso.

 _Draco ¿fue un cambio?_ Dijo Narcissa.

Harry tomo una foto que tenía a Draco de nos 4 años y se la mostro a Narcissa.

Está en lugar de ver a su hijo, vio a una niña.

 _Sí, eso fue un cambio, golpeamos el rio, pero aun así este volverá a su normalidad, corregirá el golpe y todo volverá a ser como siempre._ Menciono tristemente.

 _¿Pero nuestro hijo?_ Dijo Lucius.

 _Lo olvidara, pronto, como todos lo están haciendo justo ahora, como él que ya ha sido remplazado, en unos instantes todo habrá terminado y ustedes verán la ilusión que el universo creo para mantenerse a sí mismo, cambio a Draco por Draga._ Harry menciono.

 _¿Quién es draco?_ Pregunto Narcissa con genuina duda, ¿Qué no estaban hablando de un contrato matrimonial entre los La fay y los Malfoy?

 _Le aseguro señor La fay, que draga no conoce a ningún Draco y si así fuera créame que me asegurare de que nuestro convenio sea respetado._ Lucius en verdad quería el poder de los La fay y estaría dispuesto a todo para que su hija lo cumpliera.

Harry sonrió mientras soltó una carcajada, de nuevo paso todos olvidaron lo que acababa de pasar, todo se alteró, el universo entero cambio para siempre.

Solo los shamanes notarían el cambio.

Vio que más había cambiado, ahora había un trozo de pergamino en una mesita de noche, con pastel y te

El reloj marcaba que era 30 de diciembre de 1991, cosa que era imposible pues hace solo unos segundos el día era 25 de diciembre.

Se volvió a reír, como siempre todo cambia y solo sus ojos pueden ver a través de esta ilusión

 _Bueno eso lo veremos mañana en la cena de año nuevo._ Harry sonrió, vio simultáneamente las otras 6 versiones que pudieron haber sucedido ese día, una versión Draco murió, otra versión donde se convirtió en un cocodrilo y de todas esas veces esta fue la que el universo considero que sería la que se quedaría eternamente en él.

 _Por supuesto, permita que lo escoltemos a su habitación._ Sugirió amablemente Narcissa.

Harry asintió, mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de huéspedes de los Malfoy.

* * *

/mientras tanto/

 _Paso de nuevo._ Dijo una mujer mayor con un tocado de plumas en su cabeza.

S _eñora, los grandes espíritus están inestables._ Dijo un hombre con muchas piezas de plata de distintos animales.

 _Caya ellos son los más sabios, ellos deben saber qué es lo que causo este cambio._ Dijo otro hombre con una pieza de plata en forma de escorpión.

 _Están cayados, como siempre esperaremos que nos digan su voluntad._ Dijo la anciana líder de los apaches. _OH GRANDES ESPIRITUS._

Pero como siempre estos callaron.

* * *

/ 31 de diciembre 1991/

 _Oye tu si tú, el de ahí arriba, sí sé que me estas oyendo, porque escucho ese ruido que haces, dime ¿porque estoy vestido así?_ Harry gritaba al cielo mientras se quejaba de llevar una túnica de gala negra con estrellas, en lugar de llevar sus vendas y su capa que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo.

 _Oye si el universo quisiera que usáramos ropa nos habría hecho con esta puesta, ¡vamos me pica la entrepierna!_ Siguió gritando al cielo Harry. _no te hagas el sordo, escúchame!_ Grito mientras lanzaba fuego al cielo.

A lo lejos las personas y elfos domésticos que estaban arreglando todo para la cena de esa noche lo veía extrañados.

 _Tssss estúpidos seres extra dimensiónales._ Grito mientras una fina mano tocaba su hombro.

Era el, ella, eso a Draga Malfoy la perturbación universal que le había causado y que tuve que corregir.

 _Oye mínimo la hiciste más bonita que antes._ Grito al cielo, mientras señalaba a la niña frente a él, quien esta sonrojada por ser considerada bonita.

 _ **¿Qué está haciendo?**_ Dijo el basilisco de Slytherin espíritu acompañante de Draga.

" _ **está discutiendo con las voces en su cabeza"**_ dijo el infantil espíritu del fuego mientras se sentaba sobre Harry.

é _l es real lo estoy escuchando justo ahora._ Dijo el molesto líder de los espirituales mientras fuego y el basilisco no le creían y Draga lo veía aún más confundida.

Para ella, su vida había sido extraña al nacer con la habilidad de ver y interactuar con los espíritus de manera no mágica, cuando descubrió que, en Hogwarts en su casa, había alguien quien dominaba estas artes, le pido que le enseñara, este dijo que si y hoy él era el invitado especial en la cena anual de su familia.

 _Oye esa historia me gusto, en verdad ese toque de que ellas es nueva cuando era el, es muy divertido, dime va haber pavo de cenar._ Dudo el shaman del fuego.

 _Si._ contesto Draga a la pregunta que me hizo.

Q _ue bien._ Y finalmente Harry Potter o Inferno la Fay me dejo de molestar para volver al mundo donde el habita y donde se le celebraba una fiesta.

Al caer la noche la fiesta inicio.

Todo era muy a la antigua como en la época deuda donde las familias más nobles y puras se reunían para comparar su riqueza y hacer tratos.

En estos momentos la mayoría eran con el nuevo heredero La Fay todos, quieran, aunque se una migaja de lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos, cualquier insignificante cosa para Harry, era como el oro para estos magos.

Todos ansiaban su poder.

Pero nadie era lo suficientemente valiente o imbécil para pedírselo.

Durante horas y horas escucho peticiones, discursos, recibió sobornos o regalos.

Hasta el ministro de rodillas le suplico que lo mantuviera en su puesto.

Cosa que Harry le aseguro, si el hombre lograba comerse su gorro.

Al final lo logro por lo que Harry le aseguro que sería relecto por otros 4 años.

Al final de la noche todo volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

/ mientras tanto/

Una máquina de tortura medieval conocida como dama de hierro era trasportada religiosamente por un grupo de miles de hombres.

Ellos eran la secta de los soldados X.

Ellos se encargarían de exterminar a quienes dañan al mundo.

Los Shamanes y los magos.

Usando el arma más poderosa a su disposición.

 _Marco quiero descansar por hoy, todos pueden dormir._ Ordeno la infantil voz dentro de la mujer de metal.

Un hombre rubio y con lentes asintió a la petición y ordeno que todos los devotos de diosa, se fueran a sus aposentos.

 _Pronto._ Dijo la joven dentro de la máquina de tortura. _Erradicaré la llama de la locura y salvare a este mundo._ Juro la niña.

* * *

/ con Harry/

Este estaba dormido en una fogata.

 _Porque siento que alguien me quiere matar._ Dijo entre sueños. _Na debo esta alucinando, no debí comerme esos hongos._ Dijo mientras volteaba a la derecha. _¿Tú qué opinas? o gran oso panda arcoíris unicornio con alas de mariposa que escupe rayos láser de sus ojos y huevos por su cola de castor._ Pregunto al ser que estaba a su derecha.

 _No en verdad alguien te quiere matar._ Menciono el Oso panda arcoíris unicornio con alas de mariposa que escupir rayos láser de sus ojos y huevos por su cola de castro. _Si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi esposa._ El ser abrió sus alas y se fue volando en el cielo nocturno.

 _Salúdame a la tortuga conejo fosforescente y al pez canguro con ojos de camaleón._ Dijo Harry mientras volvía a comer uno de los hongos que se encontró en el bosque.

Y este o noqueaba para volver a dormir.

* * *

Fin capítulo 8.

Notas:

Okay lo admito ese es el capítulo más volado que he hecho, si piensan que me fume algo o estoy experimentando con medicamentos, no es así, solo me dedique a escribí como lo hacía antes, sin una idea fija de como saldría el cap. y esto resulto.

Espero que les guste y algo más.

De qué color es el color.

¿Merece reviews?

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Exterminio mágico (Harry Potter, semi terminator) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter) *

Pokemon ranger archivos ranger (pokemon)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los Uzumaki (naruto)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Un frio temor (rise of guardians)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


End file.
